


Eye of the Beholder

by TheQuietQuill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blind Harry, F/M, First Time, Insecure Harry, Liam's a gem, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, past bullying, yippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My eyes are hideous.” Liam frowns. </p><p>        “I doubt that,” he says surely. </p><p>         Harry shakes his head, “They’re lifeless, never used before. They’re wasted, useless organs that just fill two empty spaces in my skull,” he sighs, “they’re ugly, I can feel it.” Liam bits his tongue before moving his hand to Harry’s face. He feels the boy shutter under his hand and he gently sweeps back his thumb from his cheek to his ear, looking tenderly at the boy in front of him. </p><p>         "I don’t think there’s one thing ugly about you Harry Styles.” </p><p>(OR: The one where Harry's blind, but that's not all Liam sees in Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! IT'S FINALLY HERE! I'm so happy to share with you guys the first part of this fanfic! I'm thinking this will have a total of three parts but I dunno for sure!  
> I hope you all like it!  
> Please read and enjoy! :)

 

Harry’s used to people messing with him.

               He’s an easy target, he’ll admit. He’s abnormally tall, and lanky. Gemma, Harry’s older sister, says that he dresses worse then a clown on his off day-which was very rude of her to say. Harry quite likes the way his clothes make him feel, likes it when the breeze lifts the end of his sheer tops and tickles his bare skin. He likes how sturdy he feels in his ankle boots, because Lord knows-Harry has as much stability of a deer on ice. He likes wearing one of his many pairs of sunglasses on his eyes, and feeling another one on his head on tugged in the ‘V’ of his t-shirt. Harry hasn’t cut his hair in years. His mother disapproves it, but Harry just likes feeling his hair graze his cheeks. He just likes the soft feeling of it.

               Plus, the whole having to carry around a cane to feel where he was going also didn’t help make him blend in. Harry might not be able to see, but he knows that he’s a target. He’s used to assholes picking on him or store clerks trying to pull a fast one on him.

               Which is why it really shouldn’t have surprised Harry that much when some cashier guy at his Uni’s bookstore was trying to pull one over him.

               But something happened that had never happened before.

               “That’ll be £112.68.” that cashier huffs. Harry can hear a wavering in the bloke’s voice-like he’s trying to remain cool but is failing miserably.

               Harry frowns, trying to remain calm, “That can’t be right. I ordered these books on your website my receipt said the total should be £99.32.” Harry hears the man scoff, his breath reeking of peanut butter and Harry winces his nose.

               “Look kid, the price is £112.68. Now if you’re not gonna pay up-”

               “You’re lying.”

               Harry’s ears perk up at the new voice that has entered. It’s more…rich sounding, not so uppity like the accents Harry’s used to hearing back home. The man’s voice is rougher too. He sounds like he’s from the middle parts of England-like Birmingham, perhaps?

               “Excuse me?” the cashier’s horrid voice spoke again. Harry didn’t care for it, his ears craved to hear that other man’s voice.

               “It’s right there, you prick!” The voice accuses again and Harry turns his head to the side for he can hear more of it. He feels the man behind him move to his side and suddenly, there’s a rough hand protecting him-defending him on his shoulder. Warm spreads over Harry’s skin like fire, “I can see the cash register right there-it says £99.32. You’re lying to him.”

               “It’s none of your business, pal.” The man hisses. Harry wilts in on himself like a dying flower, he hates confrontation so much because he can feel the other students looking at him and-he’s already the freak with a cane, he doesn’t need anymore eyeballs on him.

               Harry can feel the man beside him tighten up, “I’m not gonna stand here and watch you steal £13 from a blind guy. What the fuck is wrong with you?” The voice sounds firm and noble-strong. Harry decides that he likes the voice beside him very much.

               “What’s going on here?” a newer, older man’s voice comes into play now. He sound’s farer away, and Harry suspects he’s from behind the counter, too. The man beside Harry moves a little, and the sound of a loud thug hits the now ever-so quiet bookstore.

               “Your cashier is lying to this guy. He told him his books are well over £100 when you can see it’s only £99.” The older man gasps.

               “Cal, how could you?”

               “What? Why are believing this kid and not me? I didn’t do anything wrong-”

               The older man sighs gravely, “Just go in my office, now!” the voice billows. Harry shudders and-oh…the steady arm on his shoulders clinches over his shoulder firmly. Well…this feeling of security and ease that came over Harry was new. Harry hears the man sigh softly, “I’m so sorry, sir.”

               Harry nods shyly, “I-It’s fine-”

               “How can you say that?” The man next to him says gently, “What that prick did was awful.” Harry gulps nervously, sensing that all ears in the shop were listening in.

               “I, uh-it happens more than you think…”

               The man takes in a surprise breath, “It’s still not right-not one bit.” He’s voice as grown softer, and Harry mentally compares it to the touch of flower petals. He thinks it’s sorta amazing, how minutes before the man’s voice was like a boulder and now, Harry thought of meadows that would go along with his tender voice.

               “I’m so sorry,” the older man chimes in. Harry can hear how genuinely upset he is, “Here, let me pay for your books, okay?”

               Harry opens his mouth to protest, but the guy beside him intervenes, “That’d be very nice of you, thank you.”

               Harry moves to the side and waits patiently as the cashier rings up his school books. He can still smell the man when the honey-like voice still close to him. The stranger smells of expensive cologne but there’s a sweet undertone to it that makes Harry’s nose tickle with interest. Harry can feel his cheeks are still flared up from everything that had happened in the moments before.

               “Here are your books,” the man states his presences once more and holds the books out close to Harry. Harry lifts his hand and searched until he feels the rough cover of the book on top. He’s fingers scans the braille lettering- _Introduction to Philosophy_. Good. Harry’s fingers move to the bindings of the books and quickly finds the braille letting for the other two books,  _British Political History_  and a British Law book. Just the three books he needs.

               “Thanks,” Harry says stiffly, arms taking hold of his small pile of books, “Uh, bye, I guess.” Harry’s brisk as he moves his cane along the floor until he hits the front door and walks out onto the street. The street is not so busy, Harry can tell. He hasn’t hit anyone’s foot yet and he doesn’t feel the sweeping wind that happens when someone walks past him. Harry’s trying to remember the way back to his on-campus flat.

               “Wait!” it’s that same voice again far off behind him. Harry stops at the voice and looks around. Footsteps are quickly approaching him and that sweet collogue smell is back again, along with heavy panting, “Um, I-I’m really sorry what happened, back there-I mean.”

               Harry frowns and tilts his head to the side, “It’s not your fault.”

               “I know,” the voice says, “But, like-I could tell you were uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to make a scene but,” he sighs, and Harry senses how genuine he is, “I couldn’t just stand there as that prick tried to steal from you.”

               Harry doesn’t want to talk about it. He wants to forget it, so he sighs and shakes his head, “It’s my fault, really. I know I should have waited until my friend, Niall, got here. But-I just wanted to get my books and-” Harry stops himself from admitting it took him nearly an hour to find the bookstore. The man sighs gravely and there’s a light tug on his jacket sleeve.

               “You did nothing wrong,” Harry moves his head, facing away from the unknown man, hoping he gets the picture, “Hey, um. I saw you’re talking philosophy? I’m taking that too! When’s your class?”

               Harry doesn’t know what this guy’s deal is-why he’s so persistent on talking with him. But Harry decides to humor him, “Mondays and Wednesdays at half pass nine to eleven with Professor Wilks.”

               “I’m in your class,” the man beams, “maybe we could sit next to each other.”

               “Okay,” Harry says blankly, but deep down-he feels his insides floating, “um-I need to get back to my flat, so.”

               “Me too,” the man states, moving forward with Harry, “I’ve got an on-campus flat in Flincher Hall.” Harry grins.

               “I’m in there, too.”

               “Great,” the man beams, chuckling a little, “We’re basically neighbors then. I’ll walk with you.”

               Harry feels his dimples pierce the sides of his cheeks, “Okay, um…” he draws to an awkward conclusion. The man laughs and softly states.

               “I’m Liam,” the man, Liam, says proudly, “Liam Payne.” Harry saves the name in a box tugged away in his brain.

               “Liam…” he repeats, tasting the name on his tongue, “It’s good to have a name with a voice.” Liam sputters a laugh.

               “Okay, you know my name. What do I call you-the guy with the cute dimples?”

               Harry’s heart stops for a second and he wills himself to remain sturdy and keel over on the street. Wow…it’s just he wasn’t expecting that. Harry’s used to being ‘the guy who always wears sunglasses’ or ‘the guy with the stick’ or the ever so creative, ‘blind kid.’ Harry can’t see-not a single thing. It’s just darkness in his world, all day every day. He can’t see if Liam’s looking at him but he has to-he must be noticing how Harry’s cheeks are stark red and burning to the tips of his ears.

               “H-Harry,” he finally croaks out, “I’m Harry.”

               He can practically hear the smirk in Liam’s voice as he says, “Harry,” in his velvety voice.

~~~

               Liam might be obsessed with Harry.

               In his defense, it’s not like Liam is stalking the lanky boy during all hours of the day. But he certainly finds himself thinking about Harry at all times of the day. And yeah-his roommate and reluctant best friend, Louis, says he’s acting crazy but he can’t help it.

               Harry is just so…interesting. Half the time he’ll say something totally random, usually in the form of a cheesy, just dreadful pun but Liam laughs at them, each one of them because it’s Liam’s way of letting Harry know he’s enjoying his company-very much so. The half of the glorious time Liam gets to spend with Harry, the other boy will randomly babel on about deep shit in life-why people hurt each other? What’s the point of life? Harry had a theory for just about everything and Liam desperately wants to hear every single one of them.

               “Mate, does Harry even know you’re gay?” Louis asks at breakfast, before shoveling a spoonful of cereal. Liam stuffs one of his journals in his backpack and zips it up. He rolls his eyes at Louis as he down at the table beside his mate to tie his shoes.

               “Lou, it hasn’t exactly come up,” he admits, scoffing a little, “what am I supposed to do-blurt out,  _‘I’m gay,’_  while we’re revising for Philosophy?”  

               Louis got up, clad only in loose plaid boxers, and makes his way to the sink, “I dunno-technically you could do that. But knowing you, you won’t. I’m just saying-you’re into him, and I don’t want you to get hurt if Harry ends up being straight,” Liam can hear his friend’s voice go soft with care. He gets it-Liam’s at a tender point if life and quite honestly, he wasn’t planning on dating a guy or even wanting to date a guy for a long time.

               But then he met Harry and…now all Liam can focus on is when he’ll see the boy next.

               “Lou,” he sighs, standing up, “I know you’re concerned for me, but I trust Harry a lot. You just have to meet him to understand how great he is.” Louis bits his lip but nods after a second.

               “If you say so. I’m just happy that you seem happier these days,” Liam feels the corner of his lips tug upwards.

               “Thanks, mate,” Liam pulls his backpack on his shoulders, “I’m going to get Harry. I’ll see ya later tonight.”

               With that, Liam’s out the door. He’s got a spring in his step as he strolls down the hall and moves down the two flights of stairs with excitement. He loves Mondays and Wednesdays, for those days he got to spend a lot of time with Harry. When he got to the first floor, Liam’s heart was soaring in his chest. He swiftly walks down the hall until he spots Harry’s familiar flat number, 6A.

               “Hi Liam,” Niall greats him at the door, a piece of toast hanging off the side of his mouth, “come on in, Harry’s almost ready.” Liam nods awkwardly and steps inside the flat.

               Harry and Niall’s flat is strategically designed. Everything has a place and is kept neat and organized, so that Harry can move around and find things that he needs on his own accord. Unlike Liam and Louis’ flat, where shoes and clothes are carelessly thrown about on the ground (mostly Louis’ stuff), this flat is spotless. Harry once told Liam that he likes being in his flat because he knows it so well that he doesn’t need his cane to move around. It was Harry’s form of freedom.

               “Liam?” Liam spins around and looks towards Harry’s room. Harry steps into the main room of the flat, smiling unabashedly. Liam can’t help smiling too-Harry always looks amazing. Harry had revealed to Liam one that that his mother, Anne, comes and visits Harry once a week, where she makes dinners for the boys, does laundry for Harry and even pick out his clothes for each day. Harry always insisted on looking put together-ankle boots, colorful beanies, and tight skinny jeans that make Liam’s throat grow dry.

               If only Harry knew how stunning he truly is…

               “Hi Harry,” Liam says happily, making sure the smile is in his tone.

               Harry beams and moves toward Liam’s voice, “Shall we get going? I want to there early so be can study a bit more for the quiz.” Liam scoffs at that but follows Harry to the door. Harry reaches out to a table beside the door where he keeps his walking cane. Harry’s hand finds it instantly and he opens it up. The two say a quick goodbye to Niall and leave the flat together.

               “Oh please-we both know you’re gonna smash that quiz! I’m the one who’s in jeopardy,” Harry chuckles and Liam notices the light tinge of pink staining his cheeks. The two walk out the front of their building and make way to the Liberal Arts building on campus.

               “I don’t get how you can understand crazy scientific theorems but you can’t understand Plato,” he shakes his head, grinning like a fool. A beautiful fool, Liam thinks as they turn a corner.

               Whenever they walk together, Liam always has hand out to Harry in case the other boy needs him, but so far-Harry’s perfect on his own. It was the tough the first couple of weeks of the semester. Going off to Uni is scary for any person, but Liam can’t even imagine what it’s like for someone who’s blind. Harry told Liam he was missing home because he was used to his small town, Holmes Chapel. He knew everyone and he knew the lay out by heart. But since being at Oxford for nearly half a semester already, Harry’s become more used to college life and where things are. For the most part, other students just leave him alone, which is what Harry told Liam that he wanted.

               That makes no sense to Liam. He doesn’t understand how anyone would let Harry walk by them without at least saying hello to the gorgeous man.

               Liam clicks his tongue, “Science is easy-they tell you how to solve the problem. With philosophy, there’s never only one answer to a question.”

               “That’s what I love about it,” Harry says softly, “We live in a black and white world, or so I’m told. I only see black-I wish I can see what white looks like…” Liam feels his heart throb in his chest, but Harry is never on to dwell on the negative, Liam has learned and Harry shakes his head, “Anyway, Philosophy isn’t white or black-it’s everything in between. The human mind is limitless-thoughts are limitless. I guess…I just like no limitations.”

               Liam nods, seeing Harry’s point. He gets it suddenly.

               “There’s a runner coming up on your right side,” Liam tells him, pulling Harry closer to him by the sleeve. Harry goes with him willingly and the two stop as the runner passes them by.

               “Thanks,” Harry mumbles quickly.

               “No prob,” Liam replies easily. They move on through the cobblestone paths and the old brick buildings. The leaves were changing, ever so slowly and Liam can’t wait for the crisp fall air to hit his lungs. He frowns a little as the walk past a tree transitioning from vibrant green leaves to ruby red colors-realizing that Harry’s never seen what fall looks like. He’s never seen pure white snow, or flowers blooming in spring or sandy beaches in the summer. Liam can’t dwell on thoughts like this or his eyes will well up and his throat will swell.

               “All I’m saying is-I think it’s brave to think against the masses. The things these philosophers set the foundation for Democracy and other beliefs, all because they observed the world and thought differently then the people of their time.” Liam scoffs and starts clapping dryly.

               “You’d make Professor Wilks smile for all eternity if he heard you,” Liam states sarcastically. They finally reach the steps of the building. Liam moves behind Harry and lets the other boy move up the stairs, with Liam’s manner guidance.  

               “Professor Wilks doesn’t sound like he hasn’t smiled since the ‘90s,” Liam makes a surprise sound. He sometimes forget how amazing Harry’s other sense are, like his keen hearing.

               Liam opens the door for Harry, “I wouldn’t be surprise if that were true, mate. He is as lively as burnt toast.” A man coughs tightly beside them and Liam eyes grow wide. He turns and notices their Professor, scowling.

               “Good day, Mr. Payne, Mr. Styles,” Harry waves awkwardly but their professor was already moving briskly away from them.

               “Shit,” Liam cried under his breath. Harry, however, started snorting in the most adorable fits of laughter.

               “You’re screwed Payno,” he stammers. Liam doesn’t take offence that he’s being laughed at, he quite help it if he likes the sight of Harry laughing.

               “Come on, you tosser!” Liam blinks at Harry’s voice and sees that the boy is already halfway down the hall, walking with ease. Liam quickly rushes up to him.

               “How did you know I wasn’t walking with you?” Harry’s silent for a second, and Liam watches the pink come back to his cheeks.

               “Your shoes,” he finally says plainly, “your shoes make a unique sound when you walk.”

               And if Liam’s a little excited that Harry has already memorized the way his feet sounds when he walks, well that’s for him to know and no one else.

~~~

               “Are you sure the flat’s spotless, Ni?” Harry asks for the billionth time, his teeth gnawing at his lip.

               He hears Niall make an agitated cry, “Harry, mate, I love ya, but you’re killing me! I’d eat off this floor, it’s so clean.” Harry makes a sour face.

               “You’d still eat off the floor even if it was covered in rubbish,” he notes.

               “Hey!” Niall protests, “that was one time! I wasn’t gonna let a whole batch of chips go to waste because some prick shoved me at the bar and made me drop them. Plus I only ate the ones on top of the pile.”

               “Or so you say,” Harry retorts, a chuckle on his lips, “Now Liam will be here any minutes so you can go going now.”

               Niall gasps extra dramatically, “Oi! That’s rude. I was thinking I should stay here and check out the lad.” Harry rubs his forehead, feeling a headache coiling in his brain.

               “Niall…”

               “Wha? I have to see what intentions Liam has for you, if he’s gonna treat you right and all and be the perfect boyfriend to ya.” Harry flushes and mindlessly starts playing with the hem of his jumper, head turned toward.

               “H-He’s not my boyfriend,” Niall lets out a hardy laugh.

               “But you want him to be,” he states surely, “And the way Liam looks at you and smiles at you-trust me Harrah-he wants you more than just a study buddy.”

               Harry shakes his head, “He’s not gay-he can’t be. He sounds so…”

               “Straight?” Niall finishes for him, sputtering a laugh, “Harry Edward Styles that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. ‘When you talk you sure don’t sound Pan to me but you are so,’” Niall mocks him gently and Harry scoffs.

               “Okay, okay-you’re right,” he caves in. He feels Niall walk by the couch and then a few soft thuds coming from the coffee table in front of him.

               “Alright, here’s some Salt ‘n’ Vinegar crisps on your left. I also have a pitcher of water and a couple of glasses to your right, okay?” Harry nods.

               “Thank you Ni.” Harry wasn’t expecting Niall to lean in and kiss Harry’s scalp.

               “Now, pour on that Styles charm I know you got and woo this lad,” Harry scoffs and smiles brightly.

               “I’ll try,” he promises.

               Niall sighs, “Well I guess that’s a start.” Harry hears him move around the flat and his set of keys jingling towards the door, “Liam should be here in ten minutes, but knowing him-he’ll be here early. I’m off to see Jade. I’ll probably come home late so don’t wait up for me.”

               “I never do!” Harry calls out to his friend just before he hears the door close.

               And suddenly, he was alone in his flat. He was all alone with his racing heart and soaring thoughts about Liam-which seemed to be just about the only thing he could think about lately. He craved Liam’s voice, aching at night for the hours to fly over him quickly so he could hear it again. He inhaled Liam’s scent every time he was near him, loving it more and more every day. And, the rare times it did happen, Liam would touch Harry gently on his hand or on his shoulder and back and…Harry’s mind would start dancing in his skull and his heart would fall to his stomach.

               Harry also kinda hated Liam for turning him into a teenaged girl.

               The doorbell rings not too long later and Harry mildly starts to freak out. He rises to his feet, his hand skimming the edge of the couch. When Harry’s right beside the couch, he counts each step he takes as he walks forward. He knows that from the arm of the couch, there’s exactly eight steps to the door. Harry has his hands out in front of him and at seven steps, he feels the glossy grains of the door. His hand skims down until he finds the handle, unlocks it and twists it open.

               “Hey Harry!” Harry feels himself gush at the sound of Liam’s voice.

               He stutters, “H-Hi Liam, come in.” Liam’s should brushes against his as he walks in and Harry hides his face in the frame of the door.

               “Thanks for agreeing to help me revise for this midterm exam on Monday,” Liam calls out from inside the flat. Harry follows behind him, chuckling.

               “God knows you need the extra help.”

               “Ha-Ha,” Liam says dryly and Harry beams as he sits down on the couch. He can feel the cushion beside him is sunk down, meaning Liam was fairly close to him, “Are those Salt ‘n’ Vinegar crisps?”

               Harry nods, “Yeah, they’re my favorite.”

               “Good lad,” Liam states, and Harry can hear the smile laced in his voice before hearing the familiar crunch of someone eating crisps, “Shall we get started?” he says a second later, his voice muffled. Harry nods and reaches for his tape recorder and his stack of notes that he had typed out in braille after each class.

               “I put in the tape of the first lecture. We should start from the beginning and work our way what Professor Wilks taught us last week.”

               “Sounds good to me,” Liam agrees.

               The two start revising. Liam had made some note cards based on the study guide their professor had passed out. Liam had walked with Harry that day after class to the library and gave his copy of the study guide to a librarian who was more than willing to type it out in braille for Harry. Harry had insisted that Liam didn’t need to do that, but Liam had said that the library had services to help all sorts of students with disabilities-dyslexia, deafness and blindness just to name a few. Liam said he felt bad that Harry had to type out all his notes on his own notes, and he felt like Harry shouldn’t have to type out a huge study guide on his own.

               Secretly, Harry was touched that Liam would do something like that for him.

               “What philosophical movement influenced global politics of the 18thcentury?” Harry asks from off his notes. Liam groans loudly.

               “Bloody hell-I know this one! Okay, um-that Locke guy was part of it, yeah?” Harry giggles and nods his head, “Oh shit-I know it has ‘light’ in it somewhere! Ahhh!” he aggregately cries out.

               Harry fondly laughs, “Okay, okay-I’ll put you out of your misery. It’s the Enlightenment.”

               “Yes!” Liam cheers, “told you I knew it.” Harry shakes his head and his fingers scan over his notes.

               “God, Liam-you are helpless,” he sighs, then scans his fingers over the page and reads off his notes, “ _The Enlightenment period is not only philosophically important but also politically important, as it influenced the basic ideas of Democracy. Most notably, the Founding Fathers in America were highly influenced by the Enlightenment philosophers and used their ideas to form the government of America.”_   

               “Ah yes-now I remember,” Liam states surely. Harry hears some shuffling of paper beside him, “So, um, that’s what braille looks like? It almost looks like nothing is on the page.”

               Harry smirks, “Well I wouldn’t know how braille looks like.”

               “Oh my God, right-I’m an idiot! I’m so, so sorry,” Harry chuckles at Liam’s panicked apology.

               “Liam it’s fine. I get it-my mum and sister have also said that braille looks odd. But the beauty of it is that it just needs to feel like letters. Here, give me your hand.”  

               Harry reaches out and Liam, bless him, willingly hands over his left hand. He tries not to think about Liam’s rough hand being in his for he knows he’ll blush madly about it. Harry moves it to one of his pages of typed notes and searches the page with his other hand for an easy word he can show to Liam. He picks out a word and hovers Liam’s hand over it.

               “Now, braille is all about arrangement of dots. Imagine a grid of six dots-they’re arranged in columns, so the left column is 1-3 and the right column is 4-6. Not all dots are going to be filled-it depends on the letter. For instance the letter ‘a’ is only a dot in the upper left corner of the grid, got it?”

               Liam pauses before saying, “I guess so…” Harry can hear the lack of confidence in his voice.

               “Don’t worry-it takes a while to get used to it. There are also arrangements for numbers, capital letters and punctuation marks like commas and periods. It’s a bit tricky to learn all that, so I’ll just show you a small word, okay?”

               “Okay.”

               Harry folds Liam’s fingers so that only his pointer finger is extended. He moves the finger onto the page at the first letter of the word.

               “What do you feel?” Harry asks.

               Liam ponders on it for a moment, “Three dots, first three dots on the grid. Um, I believe dots one, two and four.” Harry smiles brightly.

               “You’re right! This is the letter ‘f.’ Okay, here’s the next letter. What do you feel?” Liam presses his finger down.

               “Only one dot-the first dot. Didn’t you say that was the letter ‘a?’”

               “Yep,” Harry states, “now what do you feel for this letter?” He presses Liam’s finger back on the page and hold it there.

               “There are two dots, the top two ones.”

               Harry nods, “That’s the letter ‘c.’ Okay, last letter-tell me what you feel,” Liam moves his finger to the next letter. He pauses for a moment and Harry can practically hear him frowning.

               “There are two dots again, but they’re diagonal to each other. Um, I believe numbers one and five?”

               “Yes Liam! This is the letter ‘e.’ Now run your finger over the word again so you can feel it as a whole.”

               Liam scans his finger over the set of four braille letters, “F-A-C-E. Face?” Harry nods.

               “Yeah, Professor Wilks named off a lot of 18th century philosophers that were the ‘face’ of the Enlightenment period.”

               “Wow,” Liam breathes out, “I know a word in braille!”

               Harry smiles foolishly, “I have a whole braille alphabet sheet if you want it. I, um-don’t really need it anymore.” Liam chuckles.

               “Yeah, I’ll take it if you don’t mind. I’d like to learn as much as I can,” Harry nods.

               “Cool.” He can sense hesitation from Liam.

               “So, like-this is weird, and like-I dunno even know if it’s something blind people do or whatever but, um…” he trails off mutely.

               Harry frowns, “Liam you can ask me anything. Please-ask away.” Liam coughs tightly.

               “I’ve seen in movies, like, blind people feeling someone’s face to get an idea of how they look,” Harry hears Liam take in a large breath, “and I just wondered, like-why you haven’t, uh-”

               “Felt you up?” Harry supplies, grinning wickedly.

               “Oh God,” Liam chuckles, “like no-not like that but, yeah. I-I’ve been curious I guess. We’ve been friends for a couple of months now and-I dunno. This is stupid, let’s get back to studying.”

               “No, no-Liam,” Harry grabs hold of Liam’s arm, “Look I…I don’t touch people’s faces that often. It’s rather…intimate, and it’s just-I have to really, really want to know what someone looks like in order to ask them if I can touch their face.”

               Harry feels and hears Liam shift on the couch so they’re facing each other. He was not expecting Liam reach out for his hands but there they were-the dry, bulky hands Harry knows so well are covering his own. He can barely breathe.

               “Harry, I just-I don’t think it’s fair. I know what you look like, well beside your eyes, but I get to see you. I want you to have an idea of what I look like,” Liam brings up Harry’s hands to his own face, making the other boy hold his breath, “please touch my face Harry.”

               And, well-since Liam asked so nicely-that coupled with Harry’s burning desire to know what Liam looks like for weeks-Harry nods in agreement.

               His fingers start off at Liam’s scalp, dancing around the crown of his head. Harry giggles to himself when his fingers comb through Liam’s hair, “you shaved your hair or something?” Liam chuckles and the meat of Harry’s hands can feel Liam’s forehead wrinkle up a bit.

               “Yeah…um, I got out of a relationship four months ago and,” Harry’s smile falls a bit, “I, um well-I went through a rough patch and one day I decided fuck it-and shaved my head. My mother nearly killed me and Louis thought I went mad.”

               Harry giggles fondly, “Sounds like you did went a bit mad to me.”

               “Hey,” Liam whines, but there’s care in his voice, “stop petting my barely there hair and feel my face.” Harry chuckles as his hands move down onto Liam’s face.

               His baby soft, warm skin is what Harry notices first. Liam’s forehead is rather large, but he’ll keep that to himself. However, Harry can’t stifle the laugh that comes out of him when his thumbs brush over the other man’s eyebrows.

               “You have bushy eyebrows,” he notes. Liam nods slightly.

               “Yeah, terrible things they are. I should have shaved them off too.”        

               “You’ve mother would have  _really_  killed you then.”

               The two snicker together and Harry tells Liam to close his eye. He does so and Harry’s thumbs lightly press into them. Liam’s eyes are round, not as wide but large still. He’s heard the expression doe eyes or puppy eyes-maybe Liam had those kind of eyes? Harry frowns a little as he traces Liam’s nose. There’s a long, smooth slope down the center of it and the nose flares out gradually at the tip-not too narrow, not to wide. Just perfect.

               Liam’s got a little chubbiness to his cheeks-they’re not boney and taunt like Harry’s. They’re soft, pillow-y cheeks with a kiss of stubble on them. He grins to himself as his fingers trace over Liam’s ears. They’re perfect really-perfectly shaped and they don’t stick out. Harry has to force himself not to turn beet red when his fingers ghost over Liam’s lips.

               “You need to wear chap stick,” Harry comments. Liam breaths out a tiny laugh, the warm breath coming from his mouth hits Harry’s thumbs and send a shiver down his spine. Finally, Harry’s hands move to Liam’s jawline. It’s not as sharp and jagged like Harry’s. He can feel that Liam has a defined jawline but there’s a layer of fat over it-not too much, just enough to soften the edge of his face.

               Harry could almost picture Liam’s face, almost-but not completely. Liam’s just a voice to him, a voice with a broad body and mountainous face Harry has to piece together in his mind.

               But somehow, Liam’s more than just the things Harry can hear, smell, touch and fit together images in his head.

               “All done?” Liam questions him, voice mellow. Harry nods and unwillingly lifts his hands off the other boy’s face.

               “Yeah, um-thank you, for letting me do that.”

               “It’s fine,” Liam insists. Harry gnaws at his lip-holding back so much he wants to tell him. He wants to tell Liam that he has the most incredible face he’s ever touched. He wants to tell him that he looks forward to Liam coming over everyday. He wants to tell him that he might be falling for him and he’s terrified but he’s okay with it, as long as Liam’s scared too.

               But he doesn’t.

               Instead, Harry picks up his stack on notes and is ready to quiz Liam again when-

               “Hey Harry?” Liam speaks up. Harry frowns because his voice seems off-nervous perhaps.

               “Yeah?”

               Liam swallows loudly, “M-Maybe after all our midterms, I can take you out-like on a-a date,” Harry’s pretty sure he’s going deaf too because-did Liam seriously just ask him out?  _Really?_  His confusion must be written all over his face because Liam quickly adds, “I mean, like-only if you want to? I-If you’re not…you know-into guys, that’s cool. I-I’m fine with being friends-”

               “Yes,” Harry replies as soon as he realized this wasn’t a joke.

               Liam hesitates, “Yes, what?”

               “I want to go on a date with you,” Harry says, cheeks hurting from grinning. He hears Liam chuckle timidly.

               “Yeah?”

               “Yeah.”

               “Okay,” Liam says softly, “I’ll, um-text you once I figured something out, okay?”

               Harry cocks an eyebrow at him, “You didn’t plan this out in advance? Not something you normally do, Liam.” Liam chuckles.

               “I mean-I wanted to ask you out since I first saw you, but. I never had to nerve to ask you out until just now. But I have a few things in mind, don’t you fret Styles.”

               And the thing is, Harry knows he should be scared out of his mind. He’s never been on a date before, let alone know of anyone whose had a crush on him or held his hand or even been kissed before.

               But the thing is, Harry’s not scared at all-not one bit.

~~~

               As Liam stares at the gorgeous boy across from him, he can’t believe his luck.

               Harry Styles is an even more amazing person then he had thought, and it’s been his honor to spend an entire afternoon with the boy.

               Liam had made all the plans days in advance. Louis had given him Hell for blushing all week and freaking out over what to do on the date, and what to wear and going through every possible thing that could happen on this date. Finally, Louis had to slap him upside his head gave Liam a “pep talk” and that seemed to calm Liam down a bid.

               When Saturday rolled around, Liam picked up Harry at one in the afternoon. Harry looked perfect as usually-looking extra cuddly in a maroon henley shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a black heavy jacket and multi-colored head scarf wrapped at the crown of his head. Liam really couldn’t help himself and greeted the boy with a kiss to his cheek and Harry blushed like crazy. Niall gave him a “stern” talk about treating Harry right, but winked at Liam as soon as it was over. All jokes aside, however, Niall still made Liam promise he’d protect Harry-which Liam did profusely.

               Harry had told Liam one time at lunch that he loved to cook. He had taken some cooking classes for the blind and said he was really good at it. Liam was amazed, saying that he didn’t know blind people could cook. That’s when Harry went on this big spiel that yes-blind people can cook, they just need a seeing person to help them. And usually, blind people are incredible cooks because their other senses, especially taste, are heightened-according to Harry, at least. He also confessed that since starting college, he hadn’t cooked much because Niall was out of the flat most days and he needed a person who can see to help him.

               And that’s how Liam got the idea for their date.

               “The farmer’s market?” Harry responded surprisingly when Liam told him where they were walking to.

               Liam nodded, saying, “Yep. You’re going to pick out whatever you want-fruits, vegetables, spices-and I’m paying, of course.”

               “Liam-” Harry chided, but Liam ignored him. This was a date, he asked Harry out-he’d pay for everything. Plus, the produce is usually very cheap, so Liam wasn’t complaining.  

               “And then we’re going back to your flat and we’ll cook dinner together, whatever you want to make,” it was comical really-the way Harry’s face light up.

               “Really?”

               Liam linked their elbows together, his hand stroking Harry’s forearm, “Really.” He said sincerely.

               The farmer’s market was less than a mile from campus and wasn’t too crowed by the time Harry and Liam arrived. Venders were stock full of fall and winter vegetables and fruits. Local bakeries and restaurants had tents too and Harry made a comment on heavenly the smell of onions and garlic were.

               Liam beamed the whole time they were at the market because Harry was very close to him and seemed to like being right next to him. Harry still used his cane, to make sure nothing was on the other side of him, but his whole body was basically resting on Liam’s side. Again, Liam didn’t mind this one bit. It was warmer than it had been and still rather sunny despite a few clouds and the air was still chilled in a way that Liam loved. He couldn’t have pictured a more beautiful day for their date.

               Harry was hesitant and unsure at first but with some coxing from Liam, he finally said he wanted butternut squash and some kale. He also wanted a fresh loft of bread and some locally made butter and parmesan cheese. Harry told Liam he wanted to make a butternut squash alfredo with sautéed kale and homemade garlic bread. Liam’s mouth was salivating at the thought and started looking for what they needed.

               Liam could tell Harry was enjoying himself. Harry got to touch whatever he wanted and smell whatever he wished to. Liam would hand things over to him to get Harry’s approval of the produce. Harry picked out a small butternut squash that was perfectly ripped, along with a large bunch of fresh, dark green kale. Harry laughed when he felt the kale, saying it was rough in his fingers. They got fresh butter, a loaf of crusty Italian bread and nice slice of aged parmesan cheese that Harry deemed to smell just right.

               Just before the two of them left, Liam played a not so nice trick on Harry-but it was to surprise the boy. He had told Harry he was going to the loo and Harry agreed to wait for him but a lamppost. But instead, Liam went to a flower stand and picked out a bouquet of burnt orange chrysanthemums. When he got back to the lamppost, Liam held out the bouquet for Harry and told him to feel it. Instantly, as soon Harry’s hand was on the tops of the flowers, he smiled sheepishly and thanked him for the flowers. On the walk back to the flat, Harry couldn’t stop smelling the flowers and his hand had almost a death grip on Liam’s.

               Cooking with Harry was interesting. He needed Liam to layout all the ingredients around the cutting board to look like the face of a clock. Liam told him where each item was-the garlic at nine, o’clock, the squash at two o’clock and so one and so one. Harry had a spice rack, were both the rack and the actual bottle of spices were labeled what they were in braille. Even Harry’s knives had a label on them, telling him if the knife was for protein or vegetables.

               But other than handing things to Harry, Liam did nothing but stood back and waited on Harry’s beck and call. Harry’s knife skills were incredible. He chopped onions and garlic in perfect segments and cubed up the chicken breasts in the same size. Pretty much all Liam did was watched the stove, drained the pasta and made sure nothing burned but other than that, Harry did everything.

               Well…Liam also put the flowers he got for Harry in a really tall glass since neither Harry or Niall had a vase. Why would Uni lads have a vase in their flat? But Liam had told Harry he should start expecting getting more flowers from now one and he really should invest in a decent vase, which only made Harry smile more fondly.

               In no time at all, Liam was sitting down at Harry’s table with a large plate of chicken and butternut squash alfredo with kale ad garlic toast on the side. It smelled divine-so garlicky and butter and Liam would have inhaled it all in under ten minutes if he wasn’t on a date. Liam couldn’t stop complimenting the meal and thanking Harry for making it every five minutes. But Harry thanked Liam for allowing him to cook him this meal.

               Liam understood why he thanked him.

               “So what’s in the sauce again?” Liam questions Harry when his plate is clean. Harry clicks his down and shakes his head.

               “Liam you were there, watching me make this. How do you not remember?”

               Liam smirks, “Well, um-I wasn’t really looking at what you were doing…” he trails off quietly. Harry blushes mad at the suggestiveness and tries to cover it up by looking away.

               “Well, I uh-” Harry stutters. Liam chuckles at how flustered he got, “Um, flour, butter, some white wine, sautéed onions and garlic, roasted and pureed butternut squash, milk and plenty of cheese.”

               “Hmm,” Liam hums, “It was delicious Harry. I feel like I just ate at some fancy upscale restaurant.”

               Harry beams at the compliment, “Thank you. And, um-thanks for the date, Liam. I had a great time today. I felt-” he stops himself, shaking his head.

               “What?” Liam encourages, reaching out to hold his hand. Harry sighs heavily.

               “I just, I felt…free today, you know? Like at the market-you let me pick out what smelled and felt fresh and told me to get what I wanted. And then you allowed me to make this meal pretty much on my own and-” Harry grins widely, “just thank you for letting me be in charge, I guess, and for not pushing me around.”

               Liam frowns, “Harry, I would never, ever belittle you, okay? I-I don’t care if you can’t see, it doesn’t make one difference to how I feel about you.”

               Harry purses his lips, his face straight across from Liam’s, “How, um-how do you feel about me?”

               “I fancy you a lot, Harry,” Liam confesses and it finally feels like a boulder has been lifted off of him, “And, um-my last relationship ended not that long ago and it wasn’t pretty. I’m…hesitant to get back in a relationship but since meeting you-I just, I don’t see my feelings changing for you any time soon.”

               Harry looks awfully sheepish in dimly lit room, “I um-I really fancy you too, Liam.”

               “You do?” Liam replies, stunned. Harry chuckles fondly.

               “Y-Yeah. I have for a, um awhile I guess…since I first heard your voice and you heroically saved this blind damsel in distress,” Harry giggles at his own little joke. When he goes quiet, he realizes that Liam’s quiet too, “Liam-what’s wrong?”

               “Harry,” Liam breathes out, half of his voice lost in his throat, “One day I’ll ask you to be my boyfriend, not today but not too far from the future. I just-I want you to promise me you’ll say yes when I do ask you.” Liam can see that Harry’s clearly surprised by this-his beautifully full lips are parted, his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed. But almost too quickly, Harry’s smirking back at him.

               “How do you know I’m not going to ask you first?” he proposes, cocking an eyebrow at him. Liam just grins and shakes his head.

               “Whoever crosses the finish line gets the prize,” he tells him. Harry looks flushed.

               “I mean-I respect that you got out of a bad relationship so I won’t ask you right away or anything. And, ah-I’ve never…been in a relationship before so I have no idea how this all is supposed to work.”

               Liam tilts his head, “Seriously? You’ve never dated anyone before?” harry shakes his head, “well that is a shame, innit?”

               “For who?” Harry dares.

               “For all the blokes that knew you before I did, and didn’t ask you out before.” Harry tilts his head down.

               “I, um-I’m actually Pan myself.” Liam’s eyebrow goes up.

               “Really?” Harry nibbles on his lip as he nods to confirm.

               “Yeah, I mean-I can’t look at a guy or girl so I can’t really go off of physical attraction. Everyone looks the same in the dark,” Harry’s lips curl sadly to the side and Liam frowns at his words, “So I go off of personality mainly. But, I…think I lean more towards men?” Harry shakes his head, “Sexuality is weird.” Liam chuckles at that.

               “Only if you haven’t figured out what you want yet,” Harry grins at him.

               “I know that I’m not interested in anyone but you,” he shrugs his shoulders cutely, “I guess I figured something out.” Harry’s grin deepens, his dimples on full display. Liam can’t take his eyes off him, his head struggling to accept that this amazing boy wants him. Out of anyone in the world, Harry Styles only wants the humble Liam Payne. He couldn’t believe it.

               “I don’t want this date to end,” Liam admits softly.

               “I don’t either,” Harry says just as soft, “I’m having too much of a good time.”

               Liam stands up, his chair squeaking against the floor and Harry’s head moves at the sound, “Let’s go out then. I know this place that makes ice cream. And we can just walk around or-or we could rob a bank or something. I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

               Harry chuckles, surprised, “Liam Payne, robbing banks before the third date? You’re mental!” Liam smiles softly and handed Harry his coat.

               The night is misty, the streets giving off hazy lights on the cobble paths. Harry’s stuck on Liam’s side once more and Liam feels inclined to kiss his scalp but maybe that’s too forward. Harry makes Liam feel like time is rushing forward and yet the world has slowed down somehow at the same time. It doesn’t make sense and Liam’s beginning to think that whatever he feels around Harry will never make sense to him.

               Liam and Harry end up sharing a small bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. It’s Harry’s favorite ice cream and Liam considers it to be a top third favorite flavor to him.

               “Only forth?!” Harry billows, shaking his head, “I thought I knew you Liam Payne.”

               “What?” Liam chuckles, “I thinks it’s good but, I’m simple man-I just like vanilla.”

               Harry shoves a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, and shakes his head in distaste.

               Afterwards, they decide they have to call it a day since it was already nearing ten at night and they spent the whole day together.

               Liam leaves Harry at his flat’s door with a five or six small kisses to his cheeks. Harry’s a giggly, blushing mess when Liam tells him goodnight and Harry whispers the same thing to him. Liam stays in the hall until Harry’s inside the flat, door closed and separating the two of them.

               Liam feels like he’s floating the rest of the night and barely sleeps a wink.

~~~

               “You don’t have to carry my backpack,” Harry insists for the millionth time. Though inwardly, Harry’s got butterflies in his stomach that his  _boyfriend_ nagged him until he handed over his backpack.

               Okay so maybe Liam only asked Harry to be his boyfriend the night before but it still counts! Liam said he’d wait before properly asking Harry out, but that only lasted just over a week before Liam blurted out, ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ as Liam walked him back to his flat after classes. Harry blushed and of course he accepted. According to Harry’s calculations, they’ve been dating around fourteen hours.

               Liam scoffs, “It is my pleasure, young Harry,” he told him, “and besides-you said your back was bothering ya. I don’t want you luggin’ around this fuckin’ boulder with a strained back.” Harry pouts.

               “Stupid sharp corners,” Harry grumbled, “they get me every time.” he grins when her hears Liam chuckle. He isn’t prepared for the cool, scabby lips he feels on his cheek a second later.

               “Sorry, babe.”

               “It’s okay,” Harry retorts faux sourly. He feels his cheeks flare up from the kiss and the pet name. He was just going to have to get used to being called babe and being kissed by a gorgeous young man. Oh well.

               Liam takes his hand, “Off to the canteen for lunch we go.” Harry nods, opens up his cane and lets Liam lead the way.

               “How was your statistic class?” Harry asks him.

               “Excellent,” Liam beams, “I aced that quiz we had last week.” Harry smiles at the pride in his voice.

               “I told ya you’d be fine.”

               Liam sighs, “God, why did I think talking medical engineer would be a wise decision? It’s so much maths.”

               “But you’re good in maths,” Harry assures him, squeezing his hand, “that’s a blessing. Maths are a spawn of Satan.” Liam chuckles.

               “Well I feel the same way about Philosophy so I guess we’re even.” Harry grins.

               “Just think,” he begins, “just three more semesters and then you’re done. It feels like I’m ages away from graduating.”

               “They say it goes by fast,” Liam reminds him. Harry giggles.

               “Then they’re all talking shit.” Liam chuckled.

               “Agreed.”

               Liam holds the door open to the canteen. Harry walks in confidently enough-he’s been in the cafeteria on campus many times. He knows that the room isn’t perfectly square and Liam says that the front of the large room is lined with buffets filled with foods to fill anyone’s desires. Just by the sound of the low murmur in the room, Harry can tell it’s not as crowded as the canteen can get.

               “The special today is baked cod with roasted potatoes,” Liam informs him.

               Harry’s nose twitches, “Ah yes, that’s why it smells fishier in here than usual.” Liam chuckles.

               “So, no to the special than?”

               “Confirmed,” Harry nods once, “I’m feeling more in the mood for soup. What kinds do they have today?”

               Liam hums, “Chicken and rice, split pea and vegetable.” Harry’s face perks up at that.

               “Vegetable soup sounds lovely.”

               “Alright. So do you want it in a bread bowl or in a cup?” Harry shakes his head.

               “Liam I can get my own food-”

               “Yes, darling I know you can,” the way that Liam calls Harry ‘darling is so smooth and velvety, Harry squirms a little to hide his face, “But I want to get my boyfriend his lunch for him, out of the goodness of my heart.”

               Harry chuckles, “You’re lucky you’re a smooth talker.”

               “You’ve said that before.”

               “I know I have.”

               Liam chuckles, “Oh hey-Lou’s here too! Hey Lou, mate-over here!” Harry follows the sound of Liam’s voice where it’s being directed to.

               “Oi! Payno!” a high pitched-male voice replied happily. The next seconds are followed by a chair squeaking against the floor off in the distance and quick steps coming towards them.  Harry grins at Liam’s chuckle.

               “Lou…” Harry mumbles to himself, “…Louis, right? Your flat-mate, Louis?”

               “Yep,” Liam affirms, “Do you mind if we sit with him?”

               Harry shakes his head, “No, it’s cool. Louis’ the one with the great sense of humor, right?”

               “Why Liam,” the high-pitched voice, or Louis, is back again-this time standing in front of Liam and Harry, “You really said that about me? I might shed a tear.” Harry chuckles.

               “Tosser,” Liam mumbles under his breath, “Harry Styles, this is Louis-Louis Tomlinson. He’s mostly harmless, but don’t leave him in a room alone with your favorite snapback and a bottle of glue.”

               Harry chuckles at the image conjured up in his head, “Oh, I need to hear that story.”

               “Ha,” Louis breaths out, “I like you, Harry.” He feels a smaller hand take his own and shakes it roughly. It takes Harry by surprise and it takes a second later to realize that the unknown hand belongs to Louis.

               Harry grins, “Hey-I’m all for a good prank…though usually people take the piss on me and prank me…” he tilts his head down, his pout wavering.

               “Oh, mate,” Louis sighs. Harry nearly busts and laughs because he genuinely sound upset to hear that, “shit, that sucks. Who would-why would-?”

               Harry clicks his tongue, “I dunno, mate. Older sister’s ruthless-she won’t even go easy on the blind…” His lips twitch up and Liam’s lips rip into laughter. Louis chimes in a second later.

               “What?”

               “Lou,” Liam laughs, “Harry’s taking the piss on you.” Harry’s grinning widely now.

               Louis seemed only a little upset as he replied, “Seriously?”

               Harry nods, “Yes, well. Not about my older sister pulling pranks on me. They’re mostly harmless-passing me pepper instead of salt, rearranging the furniture-innocent, baby stuff like that.”

               “Wow,” Louis breathes out, impressed, “you’re right, she is ruthless.”

               “Says the guy who puts glue in people’s hats,” Harry retorts.

               “Ahh, yes. That was probably the best I’ve ever done.”

               Liam grits his teeth so much so it’s auditable to Harry’s ears, “Glad I could be of assistance, Lou.”

               Louis laughs heartily, “Hey, you guys wanna sit at my table? I’m the only one there and I’ve just finished going over my script.”

               Harry nods, “Yeah, sure.”

               “I’m just gonna get our food. Will you tell Harry if there’s anything in his way?”

               Louis pauses before agreeing, “Yeah, sure.”

               “Okay,” Liam leans in to Harry and pecks his cheek, “So which is it, bread bowl or cup?”

               “Just a cup,” Harry tells him, “And, uh-could you also get me a cup of Early Gray tea, please?”

               Liam must be smiling because Harry can hear it in his voice, “Sure thing, love. Here’s your backpack.”

               Harry takes it and then hears Liam walk away a beat later.

               “I’m probably gonna be shit at like, directing you,” Louis confesses so only Harry can hear, “Sorry.”

               Harry shakes his head, “It’s no problem. Just tell me when to turn or if I have to move to the side or not,” he shrugs, “Basically, if you keep me from running into a wall and falling on my arse you’re ace, mate.”

               Louis lets out a relieved chuckle, “Okay, so turn to your right-yeah, just like that. And start walking straight on, I’m right behind you. There are tables and chairs on both sides, but not a whole lot of people in them.” Harry nods and starts following Louis’ instructions.

               “Yes, I noticed that,” Harry states, “I wonder why there’s hardly anyone here.”  

               “A lot of classmates skipped drama today because they didn’t want to go out in the cold. If most people didn’t leave their dorms for a class, they’re not leaving it for food,” Louis explains, “I mean, what do these people expect, it’s November. Of course it’s  _fuckin’_  freezin’.”

               Fuckin’. Hmmm. Harry notes a certain accent from Louis that he hasn’t heard in a while.

               “Are you from up North? You sound…” Harry nibbles his lip, “Yorkshire, yeah?”

               Louis’ voice is pleasantly surprised, “Yeah mate-Doncaster. Aces.”

               “You have a true accent so, you’ve always lived in Donny, yeah?”

               “Wow, yeah-born and raised,” Louis confirms Harry’s theory, “hey-our table’s right in front of you. It’s, uh, a square table. The chair in front of you is open, to your left.”

               Harry reaches down and feels the smooth, plastic-y table. When he feels the edge of the table, he runs his hand to the left until the edge becomes rounded at the corner. He shuffles to the left while his other hand search for the chair. When he finds it, Harry drops his backpack to the floor next to it. He takes off his coat and drapes it on the back of his chair then pulls it out. He slowly lowers himself down on the chair and scoots himself in. Final step, harry closes up his cane and places it on the table.

               “Thanks.”

               “No problem. Sorry if I’m shit at directing ya,” Harry chuckles at Louis’ comment.

               “I didn’t trip on anything so…”

               Thankfully, Liam comes up to the table. Harry can hear his footsteps to the right of him approaching, “Hey Liam.”

               Louis, again, sounds surprised, “How did you know that was Liam?” Harry shrugs as Liam places something in front of him. Harry guesses it’s his tray of food.

               “Liam’s wearing his sneakers,” he shrugs, “they have rubber bottoms to them and-I don’t know. They make a distinct sound when he walks.” Liam chuckles as he sits down to Harry’s left side.

               “Pretty amazing, yeah?” Liam asks, directing it to Louis.

               “So cool,” Louis agrees, “you must have super-sonic hearing.”

               “My whole world is hearing,” Harry says with a shrug, “Hearing, smelling and touching.”

               “You must be like a bloody dog-you know, amped up senses and all.”

               “Louis,” Liam hisses beside Harry. Harry laughs it off.

               “Please, dogs wish they had my hearing,” Harry’s hands tentatively land on the tray in front of him. He turns his head to Liam, “where’s everything at, Li?”          

               Liam gasps, “Oh, shit-yeah, sorry about that. Uh, your tea is at two o’clock. I also got you a green juice if you want it now or later, it’s at nine o’clock. And your soup is at the very center of the tray, the spoon is on the right.”

               Harry nods as he takes in the information, picturing it fuzzily in his mind, “Thank you babe.”

               Harry has just put a second spoonful of soup in his mouth when Louis asks, “So, like-how did you become blind?” There’s a brief second of silence before Louis yelps, “Ow! Fuck off, Payno!”

               Harry frowns, “Liam, did you hurt Louis?”

               “Uh, yeah?” Liam mumbles. Harry thinks his voice sounds cute and he giggles.

               “Why? Because he asked me a question about my blindness?”

               Liam becomes a little defensive, “Well, yeah. Louis asked it in a stupid way and it’s none of his business.” Harry shakes his head.

               “It’s alright Liam,” he shrugs, “and if you wanted to know why I’m like this, you could’ve asked, too.” Liam swallows next to him.

               “I just…figured it was insensitive…or intrusive.”

               “Not at all,” Harry turns to face Louis, “I was born premature, like almost two months premature. It left me with minor asthma issues and a disease called Neurological Vision Impairment, or NVI.”

               Liam remains silent but Louis sighs somberly across the table, “Gee, that sucks.”

               Harry nods, “Do you know what makes it shitter?” He stated, not bothering for Liam or Louis to reply, “With NVI, apparently, there’s nothing wrong with my eyes. My eyes are okay, but it’s my brain that’s messed up. For some reason, my brain’s got all the wires screwed up or they were never fully developed for my eyes.”

               “How can that be? That’s awful…” Louis breathes out. Liam simply places his hand on Harry’s thigh. It’s his way of saying  _I’m here for you Harry_ , and yeah-that’s all Harry needs really.

               “My mum said I could see a little bit for the first couple of months, but by the time I was six months old, I didn’t respond to her-only when she talked to me or held me. I couldn’t see her.”

               Harry feels Liam’s hand squeeze on his thigh gently. He’s read this in books and stuff, but the gesture, to Harry’s understanding, was meant for a sensual, teasing action. But this-this felt more like a caring, nurturing gesture. Harry feels relaxed under his palm.

               “With surgery, some children with NIV can eventually see or only lose part of their vision. But since I was a preemie, the risks of going under were too great. I could have died or worse, so no doctor would have operated on me. And now, nineteen years later and I’ve never seen a damn thing. At some points, I might be able to see some shadows or somethin’ but it never lasts long.”

               Maybe he sounds a little aggregated or tense as he finished speaking but Harry doesn’t really think it was that noticeable. And besides, bringing up the ‘ _In the Beginning_ ,’ story for him was always a little upsetting.

               “That sucks,” Louis states sadly, “I’m sorry.”

               Harry tilts his head, “It’s okay-could’ve been worse. I could have been deaf, which I, personally, would not have liked.”

               “Why-” Just then, the clock tower on campus starts chiming, twice, “Shit! I’ve got to go to rehearsals!” Louis yells. Harry hears shuffling and his chair being pushed back all in a matter of heightened seconds, “I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you Harry. We’ll do this again, yeah?”

               Harry nods, lips pulling upward, “Of course. I’ll bring my mate Niall around too.”

               “Cool,” Louis replies quickly, “See ya later Li. See ya around Harry.”

               Harry smirks into his tea, “I  _won’t_  see you around, Lou!” He calls out to him.

               “Dammit, Styles!” Louis groans from far off. Harry chuckles into his cup.

               Liam sighs beside him, “So you and Louis are getting along, uh?” Harry’s lips lace into a wide grin.

               “Why, Liam Payne-are you jealous?” Liam snorts at that.

               “Louis fancies ladies,” he explains, “the lad can go on and on about boobs.”

               Harry nods once, “Ah, yes well. Who doesn’t love a good pair of boobs?” he chuckles to himself and a beat later, Liam joins in, “They’re amazing, at least from what I’ve felt.”

               “All boobs aside-no, I’m not jealous,” Liam assures Harry.

               Harry takes Liam’s hand from his thigh and curls their fingers together, “I only have eyes for you Liam Payne.” He admits softly, a smile threatening on his lips.

               “How can you be like this?” Liam mumbles through a smile. Harry can always tell when he’s smiling. Harry’s smile falters a little.

               “Like what?”

               “Like so incredibly positive and happy all the time,” Liam says, “Like, five minutes ago you were telling us about how you became blind and now you’re cracking boob jokes, like-” Liam gingerly squeezes his hand, “If that happened to me-if my brain couldn’t figure out how to use my eyes, I’d be so bitter.”

               Harry smiles weakly, “Well, that’s why I am so positive and happy. If I didn’t make myself be that way, I’d be the bitter blind kid,” he shakes his head, “no body likes the bitter blind kid-they want the blind kid whose wit outshines his disability.”

               Liam’s quiet for a moment, “…That must be hard.” Harry sighs.

               “Yeah, well. I’m used to it, maybe I’m too used to putting up fronts. But it’s what keeps me sane.”

               “I get that,” Liam agrees, “But, I’m still so, so sorry about what happened to you, Harry.”

               Harry’s lips curl up woefully, “C-Can we not talk about that anymore, please?” He can practically hear Liam nod beside him.

               “Of course, yeah,” Liam breathes in, “Ah, actually, I have one more question about something you said to Lou just now.”

               “Go on Liam,” Harry encourages.

               Liam clicks his tongue softly, “You said you’d hate being deaf more then blind. But you never explained why.”

               “I love music,” Harry explains, “Like, when I was younger and um I couldn’t really fully handle the darkness all the time, I’d play music on my little CD player. I listened to everything-pop, folk, classic rock, piano music-anything I wanted to listened to. I’d listen to hours, most nights I’d fall asleep to Fleetwood Mac or Bob Dylan.”

               “I can just picture you now,” Liam says fondly, “A tiny version of you with headphones on your ears and cute little curls sprawling around them.”

               Harry feels himself smirking as he speaks. He can’t help it really.

               “I wore out CDs and headphones. My mum was worried I’d ruin my ears but I didn’t care. I just…music is easy.”

               “How so?”

               Harry shrugs slightly, “I dunno-each song tells its own story, they tell me what to hear. Usually, when I’m out walking or where ever, I have to focus on hearing anything and everything. I have to listen for everything. But with music, it tells me what I’m listening for, does that make sense? Like, I don’t have to think too hard, I can just get lost in a song and forget about everything. Listening to music is normal, everyone does it so I feel included. If…If couldn’t listen to music I’d lose my mind.”

               Liam pecks Harry’s cheek, “You’re so brave Harry.” Harry softly scoffs.

               “Why? Because I go out and live in the world completely and utterly blind, not by choice?”

               “The world’s scary as Hell-even if you can see it all,” Liam confesses, “But I still think you’re brave.”

               Harry tilts his head, “What for?”

               “I’ll tell you one day.”

               “So mysterious,” Harry comments, his lips quirking up. Liam chuckles and pulls his seat back.

               “Alright, all done? I can walk you back to your flat before my last class.” Harry nods and stands up. Liam holds open his coat for Harry and he slips his arms through the sleeves.

               “Can you hand me my backpack, please?” Harry asks.

               Liam scoffs, “I’ll do ya one better and give it back to you at your flat.” Harry smirks, his head shaking, but he doesn’t argue it. He carries his tray in one hand and holds onto the back of Liam’s shirt as Liam leads them through the maze of tables and chairs.

               When all their rubbish is thrown away and Harry snaps his cane open, Harry asks Liam, “Hey, is Louis shorter than us?”

               Liam us taken aback by the question, but says, “Yeah, by about…four inches or so? How’d ya know that Harry?” Harry giggles and shrugs.

               “I’ve just got an eye for these things.”

~~~

               Liam surprises Harry for their second date.

               As luck would have it, a world famous orchestra was in the UK and traveling to different Universities to put a concert for the students at a discounted price. And one of those campuses was Oxford. Liam knew he had to take Harry-he just had to.

               Liam told Niall of his plans, who thought the idea was brilliant. He needed Niall’s help though, because he wanted Harry to dress formal-casual (that’s what it said on the flyer for the concert. Liam had no fucking clue with that meant). But Liam didn’t want to tell Harry ahead of time that he was taking him out-he wanted to just show up and surprise him. Niall winked at him and told him not to worry and that he’ll have Harry ready Saturday night at seven pm.

               When Liam shows up at Harry’s flat Saturday night, Liam’s breath gets lost somewhere in his throat. Harry looks stunning as usual. Niall had given him a navy blue button up shirt with grey colored trousers and brown ankle boots. His hair was pulled back in an impressive ban with a lone stray curly in front of his left ear. Harry only stood there for a second before grinning madly.

               “Liam…” Liam frowns.

               “How’d you-”

               “Your cologne,” he says simply, I’d know that smell anywhere.”

               Liam chuckles and pulls Harry in his arms. Harry tucks his head in his shoulder, “You lied to me. You told me you had to study for an American Lit test.”

               Liam smiles and pecks on Harry’s cheek, “I did lie.”

               “Here I thought I was gonna spend my Saturday night all by my lonesome,” he shakes his head, “you bugger.”

               Liam breaks away and kisses Harry’s cheek sweetly, “We better get going.”

               “Where are we going?” Harry cries once they’re in the hall. He holds onto Liam and lets him guide them to the front door to the building.

               “I’m not telling ya, Styles,” Liam states, “that’s the beauty of surprise dates-it’s a surprise!”

               Harry huffs, “Yeah, but only for one person usually…” Liam chuckles and holds open the door for Harry. Harry unhooks his cane and walks through, with Liam on his trail.

               “Harry, love, do you not like surprises?” he asks, voice shaky. Harry grins.

               “I love them, Li,” Harry assures him, “and you seem to be full of them.”

               Liam grins softly at that, “I have to keep you on your toes. I swear you’re a magician or a wizard…” he pauses, a grin dancing on his lips, “You’re a wiz-”

               “Oh God-don’t say it-” But Harry’s attempts are in vain.

               “-A wizard, Harry.”

               “Fuck off,” Harry huffs as Liam breaks into a roaring laugh. Liam can see Harry’s lips betraying him as a slow smile cracks on his lips. Liam coos and leans in to peck on Harry’s cheek.

               “Sorry love,” he whispers, “We’re almost there.”

               Harry frowns, “We’re not leaving campus?”

               “Nope,” Liam replies coyly, a smiling overtaking his features.

               The thing is, classical music really isn’t Liam’s thing. He likes rap and oldies and some R&B and most of the songs played on top radio. But Liam never thought he would like classical music because most people his age don’t like that kind of music. Liam knows he probably wasn’t going to enjoy the concert as much, but the point of going to the concert wasn’t for Liam’s entertainment, but rather for Harry’s.

               Liam wished he had recorded the whole thing-leading Harry to their seats, the way his face frowned when he asked where they were. And then when he heard a cello tuning its strings and the look of sheer joy and surprise on Harry’s face and how he begged Liam to tell them where they were. When Liam’s façade broke and he gave in, Harry’s face beamed and he gave Liam multiple kisses on the cheek.

               Liam couldn’t take his eyes off Harry the entire concert. He loved watching his reactions to each piece. Liam learned quite a few things about Harry during the concert. For instance, Harry moved to the music a lot, not noticeable to the naked eye but enough that Liam noticed. His thumb would trace Liam’s hand if there was a violin solo and how Harry would gripped his hand harder when a piece would end or a movement would get intense. Liam could see goosebumps spread over his forearm when the orchestra grew louder or when a piece would end very quietly.

               Liam felt like the luckiest man in the world-to get a front row viewing of Harry Styles.

               On their way out of the auditorium, Harry stops Liam abruptly. Liam has a zillion worries in his head and so much questions floating on his tongue. But all’s answered as Harry pulled Liam in for a tight hug. Liam follows suit-curling his arms around Harry and letting him tuck his head into his chest for safe keeping.

               “Thank you,” Harry breaths out, voice sounding tight. Liam smiles softly and rubs a hand down his back.

               “No prob,” he insists. It takes a minute for Harry to collect himself together before he pulls himself from Liam’s arms. He sniffs as he nods and Liam takes his hand in his, their fingers loosely locked together as they stroll towards their flat building.

               “That concert was amazing,” Harry breathes out, his breath hangs like a cloud in front of him. Liam smirks and nods.

               “Yeah it was amazing,” he admits (though he wasn’t talking about the concert). He sighs, “But I really don’t want this night to end.”

               Harry scoffs, “You didn’t plan anything else?” Liam flushes as he mentally kicks himself in the ass.

               “….No?” Harry giggles and pulls Liam into his side.

               “Don’t worry, I think I have a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream at the flat with our names on if,” he smirks.

               Liam kisses Harry’s cheek, “Sounds perfect babe.”

               The night is cool and clear around them. Liam glances up at the stars a few times and it dawns on him that Harry has never seen a constellation-stars aren’t something that can be touch or heard, they just are in the sky for all the see. It makes Liam frown because he knows that Harry would love every star in the sky. He’d think they were beautiful but Liam would disagree. He thinks that the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on is Harry Styles, without a doubt.

               On the way into their building, a man walks out of the building and is too focused on his phone because he runs into Harry, hard-so hard that Harry cries out. Liam goes on defense mode.

               “Hey-watch it, tosser!” he yell at him. The man gives a lame apology before walking off.

               “L-Liam?” Harry calls for him, panicked. Liam reaches out for him and holds his hand.

               “I’m here, Harry,” he tells him. But Harry moves his hand out of his hold and crouches to the ground, “Harry, what are you doing?”

               “My glasses fell off,” Harry says, voice tight, “I-I can’t- _you_  can’t see me without them on. Please-just help me find my glasses.” Liam can’t help but feel broken at Harry fruitlessly looking for his glasses. Liam looks to his right and finds the glasses on the ground easily-a good foot or so from Harry.

               “I got’em,” Liam tells Harry. He picks them up and helps his date stand back up, his head still turned away from Liam.

               “You can’t look,” Harry tells him when his glasses are in his hand, “I’ll know if you’re looking at me-just, don’t okay?”

               Liam swallows thickly and nods, “Okay-I’ll, um. There’s a bench right next to us, do you feel it?” Harry nods weakly, “It goes on for a little bit behind us. I’m going to walk over to the end and sit down. You join me when you’re done, okay?” Harry nods once more and Liam does just what he promises. He doesn’t take a peak, not one glance over at Harry. After a couple of minutes, Harry walks over and his cane hits Liam in the foot. He stops and Liam helps Harry sit down beside him. It’s silent between them and Liam takes in the night, trying to process what happened.

               “I’m sorry about that,” Harry speaks up eventually, his voice weak.

               “It’s okay,” Liam assures him. He holds Harry’s hand and the other boy sighs heavily.

               “I ruined tonight, didn’t I?”

               Liam squeezes his hand, “No, not at all. Harry, today was perfect-what happened just now doesn’t change anything.” Harry’s head is straight, so Liam can’t read his emotions, but he wishes he could.

               “My eyes are hideous.” Liam frowns at that, his heart sinking.

               “I doubt that,” he says surely.

               Harry shakes his head, “They’re lifeless, never used before. They’re wasted, useless organs that just fill two empty spaces in my skull,” he sighs, “they’re ugly, I can feel it.” Liam bits his tongue before moving his hand to Harry’s face. He feels the boy shutter under his hand and he gently sweeps back his thumb from his cheek to his ear, looking tenderly at the boy in front of him.

               “I don’t think there’s one thing ugly about you Harry Styles.”

               Liam leans in closer just as a gasp escapes Harry’s mouth.

               “Y-You’re right in front of me,” Harry notes dumbly, his breath fogging the small space between them. Liam lets out a breathy laugh.

               “I am, yeah,” he tells him then whispers, “And you’re in front of me. And I-” he breathes out, smiling like a goof as he looks at Harry’s lips, “I want to kiss you so bad.”

               Harry lets out a tiny gasp, “You do?”

               “Of course I do,” Liam states earnestly. He cups Harry’s cheek, his thumb stroking the apple there. He leans in a little bit closer, “I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you.” Harry swallows thickly.

               “You’re closer.”

               “I am.”

               Harry scoffs a little, “But not close enough,” he challenges. Liam smiles as he leans in slowly. Harry is like a statue as Liam presses his lips against his.

               Kissing Harry is like an answer to a prayer that Liam had no idea he needed. He can feel his skin tingle, his stomach flutter and all he could focus on were Harry’s lips. Harry’s still a few seconds into the kiss before he carefully kisses Liam back. It’s sweet and timid and incredibly amazing all at the same time. Liam wishes to devour Harry’s plump lips and never wants to back off.

               But Harry pulls away after a minute and Liam forces his eyes to open. Harry’s cheeks are flushed and he’s smiling happily. Liam smiles too, and embraces Harry in his arms as the stars watch over them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SOOOOOO much for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS! SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT EOTB!****  
> I have no idea when the next part will be written. I'm trying to finish up CFY currently and...I may have started writing another Lirry fanfic???? WHAT?!! Yes I did! It's called Be My Little Baby and I posted a preview for it on my tumblr so go check it out! Thequietquill!  
> Take care my loves! :)


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the longgggg wait! I wasn't inspired to write a second part to this for a while...but here it is!  
> Please read and enjoy :)  
> (there's a little bit of smut in this... ;))

Winter time in England is borderline horrendous.

                Harry has never seen what winter is like, but he knows how it feels. It feels a dreary endless series of half frozen rain showers and bitterly nippy gusts of wind. When there’s snow or ice on the ground, Harry has to walk slower than usual and listens as the shallow ice creaks beneath his boots. Winter yearns for homemade stews and pot roasts; Harry loves those smells dearly.

                Winter is cruel because the coldness numbs his hands and face. Harry prefers the warmth of summer because he can actually feel it.

                Thankfully, as fall slips into winter, Liam’s there to keep things warm.

                “Liam Payne you’re bloody insane!” Harry shouts into Liam’s ear. It’s cold, so cold that it hurts Harry’s chest to breath and it’s raining harshly. But it doesn’t really matter; it doesn’t matter, because his chest is pressed against Liam’s back and his legs are wrapped around his torso. And Liam’s hands are securely under Harry’s thighs as he walks them in hurried pace around campus to get back to Harry’s flat.

                Liam laughs, “I’m keeping you dry, love. Now if you don’t mind holding that umbrella up properly? I’m getting soaked!”

                Sadly, Liam’s romantic attempt to carry his boyfriend through the rain on his back in order to same him from getting wet, doesn’t go as planned. By the time they’re inside their building, both men are completely drenched.

                “Well that went shit,” Harry comments dryly once they’re inside his flat. Liam sputters out a laugh.

                “Thanks, love,” he retorts just as sarcastically. Harry bits his lip hard as he smiles, “Hey, um-my clothes are completely wet. Do have some I can barrow?”

                Harry laughs but nods and walks over to his room. He can hear Liam follow him closely. Harry’s hand feels the dresser to his right as he entered the room and ran is hand along the front of it until he found the drawer to his left. He takes out a couple of long sleeved shirts from it and places them on top of the dresser before going to the larger drawer under it. There he pulls out some sweat pants and pushes the drawers closed.

                Harry can hear some shuffling behind him. The sound was familiar…it sounded like clothes being peeled off of the body. He flushed at the idea that Liam was undressing in his room. And like so many seconds throughout the day Harry has, in this moment, Harry really wishes he could see.

                “H-Here,” Harry turns around and reaches out a shirt and sweatpants to Liam.

                Harry can hear the frown in Liam’s voice as he takes the clothes from Harry, “Babe? Are you okay? You look uncomfortable…” And Harry mentally curses his face for having a mind of its own.

                “I just-um,” he coughs tightly, his face white hot, “I’ve, um-never been in a room alone with a nearly naked man.”

                Liam sounds panicked when he responds, “Oh shit-you could hear that?” Harry nods, “I’m sorry love. I should have warned you. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable…”

                And…Liam didn’t say anything wrong. He was being delicate and considerate to Harry. But it just irked Harry. He feels his face twist in anger.

                “I’m not a fucking doll, Liam!” He spits back at him. Liam takes in a surprised breath.

                “H, I know that. I just-”

                “I’ll change in Niall’s room,” Harry huffs as he tucked the clothes under his arm and turned to the door.

                “Babe-”

                “Leave you wet clothes on top of my heater,” Harry tells him before walking out of his room and moving across the living room to Niall’s bedroom.

                Harry had hot tears in his lifeless eyes as he pulls on a textured henly shirt. He just-he’s never been in this position before. No one had ever looked at Harry with undying and hot desire for him. Harry was fine with living alone forever, but than Liam came along and fucked everything up. Liam came along and is slowly showing Harry a world he has no idea what it holds. It frustrates him beyond explanation. Harry knows he shouldn’t take it out on Liam but he doesn’t know what to do.

                He has no idea how to be a boyfriend Liam deserves.

                When Harry walks out into the living room fully dressed in dry clothes, his nostrils pick up on the smell of herby tea. He hears Liam rise to his feet quickly, his weight making the wooden floors squeak beneath him.

                “Harry-”

                “I’m sorry-” They say at the same time. The boys share an awkward laugh and Harry shuffles his way to a cough. Liam takes his hand in his before both sit down.

                “I took some socks from your room,” Liam tests the waters between them, “I hope you don’t mind. I got a pair for you too. I can, um, put them on your feet for you if you like…”

                Harry bites his lip, “You don’t have to do that, Liam,” he whispers.

                “I want to,” he insists and Harry can hear the honesty in his voice. His lips wobble as he gives a curt nod and mere seconds later, he feels Liam’s warm hands on his feet. By the time the socks were on covering his feet, Harry is snuffling and there are tears pouring out of him.

                Liam must have notice it because he questions with concern, “Babe?” and Harry is being pulled into Liam’s side.

                “I’m sorry,” Harry rasps out into Liam’s neck, his glasses being pushed in his eyes but he doesn’t dear think about taking them off, not when he’s in front of Liam, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

                Liam kisses his scalp, “Harry, love, what’s making you cry?”

                It only makes Harry break down harder because Liam is sweet and a dream come true and Harry has no idea how to handle someone like him, someone who wants to be with him everyday. He’s barely cried in front of his mother and now he’s sobbing into this incredible man’s arms and is being comforted by him. Part of him wants to run because he doesn’t know how this is going to work-how they’re going to work. But he has no desire to leave Liam either. It’s a strange feeling.

                “Are you okay?” Liam asks quietly once Harry’s gone silent and his eyes are empty. Harry nods against his chest and he feels Liam reach over for something, “Babe? Here drink some tea.”

                Harry does so because his throat is dry. He didn’t expect this afternoon to go the way it has gone. Liam and Harry had planned on studying for their finals that were coming up in a few weeks and maybe ordering Indian takeaway afterwards. This wasn’t what Harry had in mind at all.

                “We should be studying,” Harry says weakly. Liam shakes his head against Harry’s.

                “Not until you tell me what’s wrong so I can make it better for you.”

                Two more fat tears roll down Harry’s cheeks, “Y-You can’t make it better.”

                “H, please. I just, I hate seeing you like this,” he confesses and Harry’s heart breaks in his chest, “Just talk to me baby, tell me why you’re upset.”

                Harry sighs gravely, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

                “Hmm?” Liam prompts gently and God he’s amazing because he’s hand is stroking his head and he knows Harry loves it when he pets his hair. Harry takes in a deep breath.

                “Look, no one-I never…no one ever wanted me the way you do…” he whispers.

                Liam’s other hand takes hold of Harry’s, “Sweetie-”

                “I was just the weird blind kid who always wore glasses and walked with a stick. I was a freak to them and no one-fuck. No one saw me and wanted to be with me. They all tolerated me and I was okay with that. I was okay with having few friends and being alone but then…” Harry smiles brightly, “You came into my life and you want me and I don’t know what to do with this-with us. I just-”

                Harry stops himself; his head too caught up with emotion to speak the millions of thoughts running in his head. He guesses that Liam must have noticed Harry’s distress because Liam’s lips are kissing Harry’s hair a second later. Instantly, Harry relaxes against Liam.

                After a few moments of pecks and silence, Liam speaks up, “Can I talk now, love?”

                Harry nods weakly.

                “H,” Liam begins and Harry notes that he sounds rather sad, “I’m sorry your peers didn’t notice you the way they should have-as someone incredible and amazing,” Harry flushes at the compliment and Liam sees this, “It’s true, darling! You have a heart of gold and those twats can rot in Hell for not doting on you.”

                “Oh my God, stop!” Harry begs, but his smile is so deep he feels the holes in his cheek. Liam chuckles and kisses cheek.

                “Harry, I know this, or us, is new for you but it’s new for me too.”

                Harry’s happiness diminishes for a second, “What? Dating a blind man?” he asks, trying not to sound too bitter. Liam squeezes Harry’s hand firmly.

                “It’s new for me because I’ve never dating Harry Styles before,” he explains and Harry shyly smiles, “Yes you are blind but that’s not everything about you, love. I’m dating all of you, H, and I want to learn everything about you. I don’t know how to be in a relationship with you because I don’t everything about you, what you like and don’t like. But God, I want to know those things, all those silly little things like what’s your least favorite herb or what’s favorite Fleetwood Mac song is.”

                Liam kisses his cheek, “Darling, it’s okay if you’re freaking out because this is all new to you. I’m scared too.” Harry doesn’t believe him.

                “Really?”

                “Of course I am,” Liam says, “Starting new relationships is exciting yes but it can also be nerve-wracking, especially since you’re perfect and all.”

                Harry scoffs, “Sure,” he retorts dryly. Liam leans in and kisses Harry’s cheek gingerly.

                “Let’s just take this day by day, okay?” he reasons with Harry, “There’s no rush in anything we do okay? We can take things slow, alright?” Harry gulps.

                “No rush?”

                “No rush.”

                Harry sighs, his thoughts soaring, “But, like, earlier when you…” a quick breath comes out of Liam.

                “Harry, did you think that we-that I would, that like…we would have sex?” Harry shrugs.

                “I dunno. We’ve been dating for a few weeks now. And, um, like-don’t most couples do sex stuff by now? I’ve always heard that…”

                Liam squeezes Harry’s hand and relief spreads through him from the touch, “We’re not other couples okay? I’m Liam and you’re Harry and we’ll figure out the path at which we’ll go on our own terms and our own time, okay?”

                Harry frowns a little because, well, Liam’s a healthy young man with needs. He must want sex at all hours of the day. Harry though is on the fence about the subject. He’s read up on what sex is but it’s so hard to fully understand it without seeing it. He experiences things through touch, sound and smell. Harry can only wonder what sex feels like? What does sex sound like? Does sex smell like anything? Harry has no clue; he’s literally in the dark on the subject.

                And he doesn’t want to make Liam wait in the dark with him.

                “Are you sure?” Harry questions again. He feels Liam’s lips against his cheek a second later.

                “Positive,” he promises him.

~~~

                Exams are getting closer, the weather’s getting shitter and Liam’s falling harder.

                It’s just, Harry is unlike any other boyfriend he’s had. Normally, Liam has had to work hard in relationships to keep his past boyfriends interested. Liam listened to their every wish and made them come true. He would become completely submerged in the relationship and would make sure that his man was happy. And yet it was never enough, making his past boyfriends happy didn’t make Liam happy. And it certainly didn’t stop them from treating Liam like shit.

                But with Harry, it’s so effortless. Yeah, Liam has to be more mindful of where they go for dates, but Liam actually likes the challenge of that and gets to try new things. Harry let it slip that he loved candles and so Liam took him on a date to a place where you could make your own candles. Harry kissed him senselessly all night after their date. They went ice skating once and Liam loved that date in particular because Harry was adorably bundled up and Liam got to hold his hand the entire night at the skating rink as they went in circles.

                What’s strange is that Liam actually has to keep in reminding himself that Harry is blind because he hardly notices it really. There are times in Harry holds on him as they walk in buildings and across the campus and Liam has to tell him if there’s people in the way or an object. But that’s not a big deal really; Liam can handle that and he wants to, really.

                It’s the little things that Harry does for him that makes Liam’s heart tap in his chest. Liam complained one day that his shoulders ached and Harry gave him a back message and kissed the back of his neck endlessly. Harry makes him tea just to his liking every time and always places his wet socks over the air vents to dry when Liam comes in from the rain. They spend hours together. Harry reads aloud from one of his many books by Jane Austen or poems by Edna St. Vincent Millay. Harry has a lovely voice, deep and sure; Liam is certain he could listen to that voice talk forever.

                It’s one of those days where Liam and Harry seem bound at the hip all day. The day is slowly coming to an end and the two of them decided it was a productive day. Finals are in two weeks and the boys have already started a strict studying schedule. It’s Saturday and Liam spent most of the day studying for his courses and reading over his notes. Harry sat beside him the entire time and listened to old lectures from all his classes and went over his study guide sheets in braille.

                Now however, with the sun setting and their stomachs growling, they call it a day. Liam feels much more confident about his exams and he knows Harry will have no issues with his classes. He’ll ace his finals no doubt. Liam orders Chinese take out for the two of them while Harry picks through his music collection on his laptop. It’s pretty cool actually-Harry’s computer speaks things out for him and the keys are in braille too. Harry clicks on a playlist and soon velvety sounds of Adele fill the room.

                “Nice choice, Styles,” Liam states as he comes back to the couch. Harry’s smirking as he snakes an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and lightly pulls Harry in for a chaste kiss. Harry hums to the music as he pulls back.

                “Thanks babe,” he replies. Now that they’re face to face, Liam can see his reflection in Harry’s dark tinted sunglasses. He bites his lip to prevent the words pressing on his tongue. God, he wants to respect Harry’s wish but at the same time, Liam’s curious. He doesn’t get why Harry keeps his eyes covered all the time. Harry’s keeping something concealed from Liam when he doesn’t have to. He just wants to know what color Harry’s eyes are but more than that, he wants Harry to be comfortable. And wearing his glasses makes Harry comfortable so Liam just swallows the words in his mouth and nuzzles his nose against Harry’s.

                An hour later, Harry is snuggled into Liam’s chest. There are nearly empty cartons of lo mien and lemon honey chicken on the table, along with used napkins and the orange-rosemary candle Harry made on their date the week before is dimly lit. Harry comments every now and again at how wonderful it smells and it makes Liam glad. Michael Buble is playing from Harry’s laptop in the corner and Harry’s humming along to the tune. His hand is pressed against Liam’s stomach, his fingers grazing the knitted grooves of the jumper he’s wearing.

                “Have you worn this jumper before?” Harry asks. Liam shakes his head against Harry’s.

                “My mum sent it to me in the post,” he explains with a small shrug, “I just got it a couple of days ago.” Liam glances down and sees Harry nibble on his lip.

                “I like it,” he comments softly. His fingers are still tracing the vertical stitches of knitting. Something coils inside Liam as Harry’s hand innocently moves up and down his torso. Harry hums in delight, “So soft, lots of textures. I’m in heaven.”

                Liam breaths out a wispy laugh, “I’ll have to tell my mum that this jumper has Harry Styles’ seal of approval.” Harry giggles and smiles and Liam just adores Harry’s giggle.

                “…Liam?” Harry speaks up, sounding timid.

                “Yes love?”

                “Um, what color is your jumper?”  

                Liam frowns at the question. That is the last thing he expected Harry to say, “What?” Harry shrugs.

                “It’s nothing, I just-I…know that there are colors and like, I know I’ll never see them but…” he sighs heavily into Liam’s chest, “If I like something a lot-an object, an article of clothing, I start to wonder about what color it looks like. And I know I’ll never see colors like I’ll never see what a face of a clock looks like but I know what it is…based on description.”

                “…You want me to describe the color of my jumper?” Liam asks unsurely. Harry nods, hos teeth nibbling his lip.

                “My, uh, mom’s tea cup is purple,” he stated with a tiny smile, “She described purple as being a color of royal. It feels like velvet, she told me, luxurious. Gemma splurged one year and bought this nice cashmere scarf from Chanel. It’s pink, and Gemma says it feels like bubble baths and laughter,” Liam smiles because that is what pink looks like, “And Niall’s guitar is a light brown. He told me brown is the feeling of a campfire and sand at the beach.”

                “Wow,” Liam breathes out, “Those are good descriptions…” Harry smiles at Liam’s expense. His hand reaches up to stroke Liam’s cheek.

                “Babe, don’t be intimidated,” he tells him sweetly, “I just like how you jumper feels, is all. And if like, you’re uncomfortable…you don’t have to tell me what color it is.” Liam watches the way Harry’s smile falls a bit and no. Liam is so whipped for Harry he can’t stomach the idea of Harry being sad.

                “My jumper’s white,” Liam states. Harry beams at that.

                “My mum plants white tulips in her garden every year.”

                Liam feels relieved, “How did she describe the color white?” Harry smirks.

                “I wanna hear how _you_ describe it, Li,” he tells him and curls himself into Harry’s chest even more so. Liam gulps and trains his thought. He never had to think about colors before, they were just something that were always around him. But Harry has never seen color and Liam wants describe it perfectly for him.

                “Hmm,” he hums in thought, “White is…like touching a bunny?”

                And fuck if Liam can kick his own ass he would.

                Harry smiles widely and giggles, “When I was younger, one of the girls in my neighborhood, Molly, had a pet bunny. She brought it into school one day and I got to pet hold. I remember touching its ears and thinking how funny those ears felt. The fur was so soft…” Liam smiles down at Harry. He knows it’s his biggest smile that he only breaks out for Harry and yes Harry can’t see it but still. Liam only smiles this large for his darling.

                “White is like…,” Liam tries to explains, “Like, from a scientific stand point-”

                “Of course you’d bring science into this,” Harry huffs playfully. Liam scoffs.

                “Science is cool, weirdo,” he remarks jovially and kisses Harry’s forehead, “Anyway, back to science. The color black is the extreme opposite of white. Black absorbs light and color, where as white reflects light and color.”

                Harry is frowning adorably up at Liam, “…I don’t understand any of that.” Liam lets out a breathy laugh.

                “Okay, okay. Basically, black is darkness because it absorbs light and color. But white-white is pure and untouched. There is no trace of darkness; white is innocent.”

                Liam bits his lips because he feels like he gave the shittiest explanation of the color white. He’s sure he’s done a shit job because Harry’s frowning in his arms. And God, Liam doesn’t want to ever be the reason that makes Harry Styles sad.

                “Babe-”               

                “I think,” Harry whispers, “I think all I’ve ever known is darkness.”

                And Liam’s heart shutters at that. Because Harry is full of light and color. He’s such a bright beautiful person and is full of things he’s never seen before and never will. Harry will never know just how stunning he is and that just tears Liam apart. He doesn’t know what to say for a bit and chooses to kiss Harry’s silky hair instead and pull him closer to his body.

                “If I could H,” Liam starts out quietly a moment later, “I’d take the darkness away.”

                Harry smiles sadly into Liam’s chest, “Thanks, Li,” he sighs softly and reaches up to cup Liam’s jaw. He presses Liam’s forehead against his and whispers, “you make my world a bit brighter, Liam Payne.”

                And if Liam’s lips wobble at that statement and a damned tear slips down his cheek, Harry doesn’t have to know.

~~~

                “Our seats are right here to the left, love,” Liam states, his body pressed to his side as the two come to a stop. It’s so loud in the auditorium, so many voice and distractions…places like this can cause Harry anxiety. Thank God Liam is there, holding his hand and guiding him through the noisy void. Harry nibbles his lips and nods as Liam moves in front of him. Harry’s walking stick knocks against something to his left, and Harry assumes it’s their row.

                “Do we have to walk in the aisle?” Harry questions.

                “No, dear,” Liam says softly and Harry can hear a smile in his voice, “I know you hate having to walk into aisles. Your seat is on the end, babe.”

                Harry smiles in relief, “Thank you.” He moves his hand down and finds the armrest after some searching. Harry than moves in front of the seat and, with Liam’s help, sits down in his chair. He folds his cane and strikes up another conversation, “What’s this musical again?”

                “ _Little Shop of Horrors_ ,” Liam replies, “Lou says it’s about this guy that discovers a plant that eats blood and then gets gigantic and starts eating people.”

                Harry grimaces, “Aren’t musicals supposed to be happy?” Liam chuckles.

                “I think musicals are all usually sad underneath but they mask it with happy songs and dance numbers.”

                They were there, because Louis got the male lead in _Little Shop of Horrors_. As pat of the drama program, Louis had to be in the musical near the end of the term as part of his grade. He just had happened to get the lead character in the show. Harry was excited to be there. Yes, musicals are pretty visual, but they also contain music. And Harry’s always up for music.

                “Well at least I don’t have to see a huge plant eating people,” Harry says, meaning to be funny. But Liam doesn’t laugh. Instead he squeezes Harry’s hand mutely. Something must be happening because the room noticeably becomes quieter, “What’s going on?”

                “They dimmed the lights,” Liam tells him in a hushed voice, “that means the shows about the start.” Harry purses his lips and nods understandingly.

                The show starts and Harry has no idea what to expect. Louis sounds great at least. It took Harry a second to recognize his voice since his character, Seymour, was from New York. God, it little sounds likes Louis is an entire new person; Harry can practically feel the shift in his personality just in the difference of his voice. And Louis’ solos sounded amazing. Harry hadn’t expected him to have a tenor voice because his normal speaking voice was a bit raspy and rough. But Louis has an angelic voice, one that commands attention and full of power.

                Harry can’t exactly say it’s easy all the time while listening to the show. There are jokes that the audience laughs at that Harry doesn’t understand and that’s when he tells himself something must have happened on stage, physical comedy instead of verbal comedy. At first, Harry thinks Seymour naming the exotic plant after his crush, Audrey, was cute. But then the plant, Audrey II, goes insane and eats Audrey’s abusive boyfriend…but Harry’s kinda okay with that. Yes, he grimaces at the sound of the plant eating a person but it means that Seymour and Audrey will finally be together.

                But when the show ends…

                “No,” Harry whines after the applause ends. Liam chuckles beside him and holds his hand as they both stand up.

                “I know,” Liam agrees. Harry shakes his head.

                “That fucking plant,” he huffs, “It ate Audrey! And then Seymour! That fucking plant is gonna eat everyone! What a shitty ending!” Liam snickers as he hold onto Harry’s arms from behind. Harry’s anger melts away at the feeling of Liam’s lips on the back of his neck.

                “Musicals aren’t all happy,” he somberly says.

                Harry’s still frowning, still unable to believe how the show ended, “This one is not. Like, fuck-what about that _Suddenly Seymour_ song? When Audrey finally realized she loved Seymour and they were going to be together? It was so cute and then that fucking plant ate her!”

                “I know, darling,” Liam wraps his arms around Harry’s torso from behind and rests his head on his should. Harry smiles at the feeling of being captured in Liam’s arms, “I’ll have to ask Louis to tell me beforehand if the shows he’s doing are sad,” Harry scoffed as he opened up his cane and the two step out into the aisle, “Oh Louis’ coming around!”

                Just than Harry hears Louis’ laugh from off in the distance and he smiles as it comes closer, “Hiya lads! Thanks for coming tonight!” Louis greets them with enthusiasm. Liam links his elbow with Harry’s.

                “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Tommo,” Liam assures him.

                Louis scoffs at that, “Well that’s a load of shite but alright,” he pauses, “Harry, mate, how’d you like the show?” Harry shakes his head.

                “I had the impression this was going to have a happy ending,” he speaks up and Louis laughs loudly. He smells of sweat and his voice is lower than normal. Harry thinks it must be normal wear and tear from the show.

                “The show’s bloody called _Little Shop of Horrors_ -not ‘Little Shop of Rainbows and Sunshine,’” Louis retorts rather sassily.

                Harry sticks his tongue out at him, “I’d rather experience that musical,” he replies, “But honestly, Lou-you were great! Your singing voice is remarkable!”

                There’s humor in Louis’ voice as he answers Harry, “That’s straight up shite but okay.”

                “I tell him all the time he can sing,” Liam speaks up from beside Harry. He sounds flabbergasted, “And Lou here still thinks he sucks at singing.”

                “It’s the truth,” Louis says easily, as if he were talking about the weather or something simple like that. Harry hears him gasp softly, “Shite! She’s here.”

                Harry’s frowning and he can tell that Liam must be just as confused, “Who’s here, Lou?”

                “That girl from my American Lit class, Eleanor,” Louis explains quietly, “We talked a few times, I made her laugh and like-I told her about the show and she said she’d try to come but I didn’t think she could come but fuck she’s here!” Louis must really fancy this girl; Harry can tell by the bit of nerves in his voice. Harry holds out his arm towards Louis.

                “Louis, please link elbows with me,” he commands and Louis pauses for a moment.

                “What?”

                Harry sighs, “Just do it already!” he whispers and Louis does so with a sigh, “Alright now, where’s this bird ya fancy?”

                “By the stage,” Louis tells him. Harry nods quickly.

                “Okay, lead me over there will ya?” he asks as he opens up his walking stick.

                “But why?” And Harry sighs tirelessly because clearly Louis doesn’t have the brains to get on board Harry’s plan.

                “Because I wanna feel the stage, I guess,” he huffs out, “just bloody take me over there.”

                Louis bitterly grunts out, “Fine,” and begins to walk forward down the aisle. Harry can feel a gradual decline as they move downward. Liam stays close by behind Harry; Harry can always tell when Liam is near him.

                “Shite! Eleanor’s right there!” Louis whispers and that was Harry’s cue.

                “Oh thank you Louis! What a good lad you are!” Harry speaks loudly, he sure anyone in the auditorium can hear them, despite everyone rambling on about the show. Harry unlinks their arms and pats Louis on the back as he shakes his head with fake amazement, “Thank you so much, Louis. I dunno what I would do without you.”

                Louis leans in closer to Harry’s side, “Bloody Hell mate-what are you going on about-”

                “Louis?” a new voice pops into the conversation, a female voice. Ah, and by the way Louis stiffens under Harry’s hand beside him tells Harry that this must be Eleanor.

                “Oh, um. H-Hey, Eleanor,” Louis stutters, “thanks for coming to the show. Did ya like it?”

                “I did,” the woman giggles and Harry smiles. He loves the sound of laughter, “until that plant ate all the good characters.”

                Harry speaks up then, “I know right? I wanted to shove a ton of fertilizer down the weed’s throat.” Eleanor laughs again.

                “Eleanor, this is my mate Liam,” there’s a pause before Louis he introduces them, “Harry, this is Eleanor.” Harry reaches his hand out and Eleanor, bless her, takes Harry’s hand in her own and shakes it. She’s got a good, firm grip and a steady hand shake; Harry likes her already.

                “Nice to meet you, Harry,” Eleanor says sweetly.

                Harry shrugs, “Any friend of Louis’ is a friend of mine,” he tells her and pats Louis roughly on the back once their hand are disconnected, “You know, Louis here is such an awesome friend to me, easily one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.”

                “Really?” Eleanor breaths out, surprised. Harry nods with a straight face.

                “Oh yes, easily,” Harry states, “why the first day I met him he led me through the canteen with no problem. And he helps me out so, so much. He holds doors open for me and tells me if I need to move out of the way. Why, he even yelled at some tosser who bumped into me. I didn’t see their altercation, mind you, but it sounded like they were seconds away from getting into a proper strap over me, if my boyfriend here hadn’t stopped them.”

                Okay, so Harry made that last story up. But he considers it the icing on the cake.

                “What? No I-”

                “Oh, Lou-you’re being too modest!” Liam interjects, playing along easily. Harry smirks and tries not to laugh. “When I’m not able to be there for Harry, Louis always is. I feel good leaving him in Louis’ care.”

                Eleanor seems stunned by the information, “Wow. That’s so nice of you, Louis.”

                “Yeah, well. Ya know-anything for a mate, yeah?” Ah, so Louis’ finally gotten it seems.

                “Yes, friendship is important,” Eleanor comments, and she sounds like she’s smiling, “Hey listen. Have you read _The Pearl_ yet for our lit class?”

                Louis scoffs, “God no. ‘ve been too busy with the play. I’ll probably be screwed come Monday.”

                “Well, I’ve almost finished it and I was wondering…wound you like to meet me up for coffee tomorrow? I can help you revise for the quiz on Monday.”

                Bingo. Harry’s work is done.

                “Well, we should be going now,” Harry tells Eleanor, “it was lovely to meet you Eleanor. If you see me on campus, please stop and say I to me.”

                Eleanor promises him, “Will do, Harry. It was nice meeting you too.”

                Harry turns and hugs Louis tightly, “You’re welcome,” he whispers lowly in Louis’ ear.

                “I owe ya big time mate,” Louis tells him and as Liam and Harry were walking away, the last thing Harry hears is Louis saying, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

                Liam sighs as he wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder, “You’re quite clever, Harry Styles.”

                “All in the name of young love, Liam Payne,” Harry says with a smirk. Liam snickers and pulls Liam in for a quick peck to his cheek.

~~~

                Liam is stressed, very stressed.

                He hates his counselor for suggesting taking on this course load. It’s just too stressful and chaotic now that the semester is winding down. There were projects and papers and tests to revise for and there never seemed to be enough time in the world. Liam resorted to staying up into three in the morning studying and working on papers and poor Harry. He’s hardly seen Harry over the past week and Liam feels like a shit boyfriend for not spending time with Harry.

                Which is why he’s agreed to see Harry on Friday.

                “Li?” Harry reaches out and rubs Liam’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

                Liam sighs, “No. I’m just-fuck. Exams are in a week and I. I’ve got a huge test to revise for my engineering course. And my for stats class, I have to make a long ass spread sheet about something that doesn’t matter and present it to class and we also have a test. And then bloody Professor Wilks is making us present a key philosophical figure in class. Like thank God we let us pair off because I’d be so lost without you, Harry. But we still need to work on the paper, and I need to work on the power point presentation and there’s a test in his class too and I can’t-”

                “Shh, Liam. Just breathe,” Harry commands him softly, his hands messaging his shoulders, “Oh babe, you feel so tense.”

                Liam’s lips wobble, “I-I’m so tired.”

                “Then let’s nap for a bit, then. I’m tired too,” Harry suggests sweetly but Liam sighs heavily.

                “I can’t. I’ve got so many assignments-”

                “Which you won’t be able to do your best on because you’re a zombie,” Harry reasons and yeah, Liam can’t really argue him there.

                “Alright fine,” Liam caves, “but only for a little bit yeah? I’ll set my alarm on my mobile for four-thirty, that gives us a two hour nap-not a minute more,” he insists and Harry snickers.

                “Sure thing, mum,” he stands up and Liam follows suit. Liam holds his arm as they walk to Harry’s room. Liam sits down on the twin sized mattress and scoots in so that his back is touching the wall. He pulls Harry into the bed and Harry giggles as he tucks himself against Liam’s chest. Harry’s still wearing his sunglasses and it makes Liam kinda sad that Harry doesn’t feel comfortable around him. But his head it too sleepy to bring it up to Harry just yet. He drifts off to sleep to the sound of Harry’s breathing and to the feeling of Harry’s lips on his hands.

~*~

                “Li?” Liam hears Harry’s soft voice somewhere far from where he is, “Li? Wake up, dear.”

                Groggily, Liam opens his eyes slowly. Harry’s hovering above him, his face looking flushed and unsure. That makes Liam sit up quickly.

                “Harry? What’s wrong love?” he asks quickly.

                “Nothing, per say,” Harry smirks shyly, “I just-I was sleeping and I felt something poke me? Like in my back? And um-I think it’s um, your um-yeah,” he finishes with a awkward smile. Liam frowns before he looks down and-

                “Oh,” he breathes out at the sight of his cock tenting in his sweats. God, this is embarrassing. Because he’s been busy, Liam hasn’t properly gotten himself off in weeks. It all has caught up to him now.

                “Yeah,” Harry sighs. Liam shakes his head and moves up a little.

                “I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll just-um, I’ll just go, I guess-”

                Harry’s hand to his chest stops him, “No,” Harry whispers, voice softly stern, “Don’t go.”

                Liam gulps thickly and doesn’t dare move, “O-Okay.” Harry smirks.

                “I’m in the same boat as you are, Li.” And, what? Liam frowns and looks and-yeah. Fuck, harry was half hard too in his trousers. Liam’s own dick twitches in his pants.

                “Oh,” Liam breaths out again. Harry nibbles on his lip and squirms in his spot over Liam’s knees.

                “C-Can-” he swallows thickly, “C-Can I touch you, L-Li? Please?”

                Liam leans up and kisses Harry briskly. It catches his boyfriend off guard, but soon Harry is kissing him in return. Fuck, Liam had dreamed about this day for so long. And now it’s finally happening.

                “Are you sure, love?” Liam asks, just to be sure. Harry nods quickly.

                “I want to feel you, Li,” Harry gasps and Liam almost thinks that this is all some sort of beautiful dream. But then Harry grips Liam’s shoulder and rubs himself awkwardly against Liam’s knee. He moans softly and pleas, “L-Li please, t-touch me.”

                “Fuck,” Liam breathes out, stunned that this is all happening, “Okay, just. L-Let’s get your shirt off, yeah?”

                “But not the glasses,” Harry insists weakly, “please?”

                Liam frowns deeply but agrees, “Whatever you want love.” Harry bits his lip as he smiles and raises his arms. Liam laughs lowly and slowly drags the long sleeved shirt Harry’s wearing up his body. He’s careful as he pulls it over Harry’s head and Harry adjusts his sunglasses on his face to make sure his eyes are completely covered.

                But Liam’s too focused on Harry’s torso.

                “Is that?” he chuckles as his hands graze over the center of Harry’s torso, “are those two extra nipples?” Harry flushes and sighs.

                “My mum says they are. And like, if I touch them they feel like my normal nipples, they’re just-ah!” Harry reacts to Liam squeezing both of the extra small nipples at the same time, “Fuck.”

                Liam smirks, “God, you look so good baby.”

                Harry’s chest is slender and smooth but it’s endless miles of silky porcelain skin and it’s all Harry. And Liam loves it all.

                Harry blushes and tugs on Liam’s collar, “I want to see you now,” he whispers hotly. Liam gulps and quickly tugs his hoodie over his head and throws it on the ground. He takes hold of Harry’s hands and places them on his chest.

                “I’m all yours, Harry,” he tells him and Harry grins shyly and his hands start to skim over Liam’s chest. He smirks to himself.

                “You’re quite hairy,” he comments and Liam snorts as his skin tingles under Harry’s touch.

                “Makes me a manly man,” Harry giggles at his lover and his hands spread over Liam’s pecs. They graze Liam’s nipples and Liam sighs brokenly.

                “You only have two nipples,” Harry concludes and Liam laughs.

                “Sorry to disappoint, babe.”

                Harry sighs with fake gloom, “I guess I’ll make due without extra nipples.”

                Liam chuckles and leans up to find Harry’s lips. He kisses his boyfriend sweetly until Harry gently pushes him back down on the mattress. Harry’s hands continue downward.

                “You have abs,” he gasps as his thumbs press into the hard muscles. Liam losses his breath, “very nice abs.”

                “Thanks,” he stutters. Harry’s hands trail down Liam’s torsos until they brush against the front of Liam’s clothed cock. Liam arches up in Harry’s touch and sighs, “God, Harry.”

                “Wow,” Harry brokenly sighs, “you feel massive.”

                Liam can’t help but grin at that, “Thanks babe. You’re too kind.”

                “I’m just kind enough,” Harry tells him before pulling down Liam’s sweats and pants in one go. Liam hisses as his harden cock hits the cold air.

                “V-Very kind,” Liam stutters and Harry chuckles as his hand reaches down again to find Liam once more. He eventually does so and takes hold of Liam’s member swiftly. Liam sighs at the touch.

                “You’re thick too,” Harry comments hotly. Liam notices there are speckles of sweat on his brow and above his lip, “Fuck.”

                Liam desperately grabs Harry’s trousers and pulls them down with great difficulty until Harry’s cock is sprung free. Liam groans at the sight of it and scoffs brokenly.

                “You might be bigger then me, Harry,” he says sincerely.

                Harry shakes his head solemnly, “You’re thicker than me for sure,” he smirks and leans in, “now stop staring at my dick Liam and fucking touch me, please.” Liam snickers and tips his head up until they’re kissing once more. Liam can taste the salty sweat on Harry’s lips and grabs onto Harry’s cock. Harry moans low in his chest and his grip tightens on Liam’s dick.

                “Y-You’re hand,” Harry rasps when Liam properly starts to move it up and down on Harry’s member, “Fuck that feels good.”

                “Wanna make you feel s-so good, love,” Liam sighs in relief as Harry’s hand picks up its pace, “You’re making me feel so good-fuck, Harry!”

                Harry topples his body over Liam’s, their faces just an inch apart. They pant into each other’s mouths as they kiss desperately, their hands working on each other. Liam’s skin feels on fire in Harry’s hand. He’s breathing becomes more ridged and Harry’s hand moves more aggressively.

                “You’re close,” he states and Liam whines as he quickens his hand on Harry.

                “Fuck yeah.”

                Harry nods, “I’m close too, L-Li, I-”

                Liam watches as Harry’s mouth beautifully parts as Harry’s cock twitches in Liam’s hand. He groans as Harry’s cum hits his lower abs. Harry’s shaking as his orgasm blazes through his body and Liam loves this quivering mass in front of him. Harry’s hand stills on Liam as his sense wash over him and Liam helps him ride out his orgasm. Harry slumps down on Liam’s chest and Liam kisses Harry’s hair. Harry’s heaving and trembling against him but he still manages to work on Liam’s cock roughly.

                “C’mon,” Harry hisses, his hand jerking Liam off at a desperate speed, “fucking cum, Li.”

                Liam pants loudly before his orgasm crushed through his veins. Liam drops back against Harry’s pillows and just lets euphoria take over him. There are flashes that go off behind his closed eyes and his body shakes with Harry and he can’t seem to let go of Harry. He just holds his boyfriend close as he catches his breath.

                “That was, um,” Harry breathlessly speaks out, then chuckles a bit. Liam opens his eyes after what feels like an eternity and Harry’s smiling in his chest, “…that was nice.” Liam snickers and runs his hand down Harry’s shoulder.

                “Yeah, very nice,” Liam kisses Harry’s scalp, “how was that for you? I, um…know this was like, your first and-”

                “Liam,” Harry scolds him gently and snuggles deeper into his chest, “you’re making me blush.”

                The side of Harry’s glasses sorta digs into Liam’s skin but Liam doesn’t mind one bit.

                “I’m serious, H,” Liam tells him softly, “that escalated kinda fast. I should’ve asked if you were okay with it.”

                Harry grins into Liam’s chest; Liam can feel it, “Yeah maybe we rushed into it, but I wanted it Liam. I…I’m starting to feel more and more comfortable around you.” That makes Liam smile brightly.

                “Really?” Harry nods.

                “Yeah, like-I dunno. I just feel like because I can’t see…” Liam frowns because Harry has grown oddly soft, “I feel like, since I can’t see people, part of me has felt for a long time that I don’t want people seeing me, ya know?”

                Liam thinks about it and tries to picture himself being blind and yet knowing that everyone is watching you, “Oh baby.”

                “So like, I was quiet at school and I’ve always kept to myself,” Harry tells him as his thumb strokes Liam’s abs, “I was fine with it. But then I, uh, met you and,” Harry kisses Liam’s pec, “and you sorta make me feel normal? Like, that’s all I’ve wanted to feel was normal and you give me so much confidence to just be me.”

                “You’re perfect, Harry,” Liam whispers because fuck, his emotions are getting the best of him. Harry snickers into Liam’s skin.

                “If you keep telling me that, I just might believe you one day,” Harry warns him.

                Liam smiles into Harry’s hair and whispers, “Good.”

~~~

                “Last exam,” Liam sighs beside Harry. Harry can practically hear his boyfriend smiling.

                “Last exam,” he repeats with a grin. Harry focuses on the sound of his walking stick scraping the pavement on the ground in front of him. Liam squeezes his hand once more from where their hands are hanging between them, fingers curled into each other.

                “How do you feel about this one?” Liam asks.

                Harry shrugs, “Fine, I guess. It’s just politics, should be easy.”

                “You’ll probably ace it without breaking a sweat,” Liam assures him as he leads them into a turn at a corner. Harry follows suit and Liam sighs heavily, “My statistic exam is gonna be so hard.”

                “You always say that,” Harry points out, “and yet you do well on them all the time,” Harry gives a firm squeeze to Liam’s hand, “I have every ounce of faith in you.”

                Liam chuckles, “Now I know I’ll ace this thing for sure,” he says and then changes the topic abruptly, “Hey, so are you sure you’re okay with me coming over your house on Boxing Day? You’re family doesn’t mind?” Harry laughs.

                “Please, my mum’s nagging me ears off about what type of pudding is your favorite,” Liam snickers, “Besides, I should be asking if your parents are okay with you leaving them for a few days over hols.”

                They have this all planned out. Liam is driving to Holmes Chapel on Boxing Day and will be staying with Liam’s family through the thirty-first. Then Liam is driving Harry to his hometown, Wolverhampton, and Harry will stay with the Paynes until January fifth. Harry’s mum will drive down to get Harry, where she will briefly (hopefully) meet Liam’s parents. The two of them will plan the rest of their winter holiday with their families. It’s a perfect plan really.

                “My mum’s fine with it, so is me dad,” Liam insists and Harry can tell Liam’s telling the truth, “My sisters will be at home with I’m with your family so they won’t be lonely.”

                Harry nods, suddenly feeling weak, “God I can’t believe I’m meeting your family.”

                “They’re gonna love you to bits,” Liam insists, “just one of your gorgeous smiles and you’ll win them over so well they’ll forget me name.”

                Harry feels his face warm up, “I doubt that.” Liam sighs.

                “Well no sense in arguing about it now,” Liam stops and that makes Harry halt too, “Well, we’re at the library. Are you sure you don’t need me to come in with ya?”

                Harry shakes his head, “I’ll be fine, Li. Besides you need to run off to the other side of the campus for the maths department. I don’t want you late for your exam.”

                Liam cups Harry’s bitterly cold cheek with his gloved hand and instantly Harry feels warmer, “Alright then,” Liam leans in and the two share a brisk kiss. Harry beams when Liam pulls back, “I’ll be here in an hour or so and then we’ll be free.” Harry snickers.

                “Good luck on your exam,” Harry whispers, “I know you’ll do a proper good job.”

                “Thanks, love,” Liam kisses his cheek quickly, “I know you’ll ace this exam with ease.”

                Liam lingers for a half a minute before Harry feels him pull farer away. Liam’s shoes squeaks against the wet pavement as he walks away. Harry sighs one last deep breath of cold air before turning around and facing the library. He reaches out for the door and finds the handle with some ease and opens the heavy door with less ease. But he manages, he always does, and he walks into the library.

                Harry’s spent plenty of time here in this semester so he knows the lay out fairly well. The learning center is thankfully on the first floor to the far right of the library. It’s a bit of a walk, more then fifty paces or so, but Harry knows the journey fairly well. He runs his cane along the carpeted flooring and tries to remain as quiet as he can; he flinches every time his cane hits a desk or the wall but it’s a necessary evil.

                “Ah, good morning Harry,” a familiar voice greets Harry and the man instantly smiles.

                “Good morning Barbra,” he smiles as he approaches the desk of the learning center. Him and Barbra and quite acquainted with each other, as she’s the main receptionist for the university’s learning center, “I’ve got my final exam today.”

                Barbra happily replies, “Yes, Professor Lancaster’s aid, Miss. Jessica, is in exam room three right now, preparing for your oral exam. How are we feeling about this one, Harry?” Harry laughs.

                “Quite well,” Harry says, “I’m studying law so politics comes easy to me,” he laughs and shakes his head to himself, “I’m more nervous of the fact I’m meeting my boyfriend’s family over the hols.”

                Barbra gasps, “Oh my, that is nerve-wracking. Liam Payne is your boyfriend, yes?” Harry frowns, not recalling ever telling Barbra about Liam’s name.

                “Um, yeah,” Harry can sense Barbra smile.

                “Such a good lad. He’s come in here plenty of times and has asked me about braille and such. He’s the one that came to me about getting your notes typed up for you in braille for your lectures.”

                Harry is speechless. He didn’t know Liam was studying up on braille. He wondered when Liam could have possibly the time to studying it along with revising for his classes. But Harry smiles easily in Barbra’s direction.

                “Yeah, he’s a good lad, a very good lad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE LEAVE NICE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! THANK YOU!***  
> Follow me on tumblr! My writing blog is: thequietquill.tumblr.com and my main blog is snapbacklilo.tumblr.com :)  
> Will update soon... ;)  
> Take care!


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here's part three! OVER 14,000 WORDS!  
> WARNINGS: mentions of past bullying and abuse, and some smut!  
> Please read and enjoy :)

Liam stops at a petrol station to fill up is car and to calm his nerves.

                He’s a half hour away from the Styles’ residence in Holmes Chapel and Liam’s nerves are getting the best of him. From what Harry told him, Harry’s mum and sister sound quite wonderful really. Liam’s not sure if that should calm him down or if it amps up the pressure.

                Either way, Liam knows there’s no turning back.

                Liam fills his tank and takes off for the last bit of road ahead of him. As his GPS tells him he’s getting closer and closer, he becomes more anxious. He plays Harry’s mum and sister’s names in his head over and over again. Anne is Harry’s mum and Gemma is his sister. He has to impress a mum and an older sister. Liam thinks it’s a tall order.

                When he pulls up to the house and parks in the street, its smaller then Liam imagined it. It’s a simple one storey ranch style home with a nice garden in the front and a small porch beside the front door. There’s still the Christmas wreath hung on the door and there are lights strung up around the windows. Liam thinks the house is rather welcoming and not so intimidating. 

                With a shaky breath, Liam gets out of his car and heads to boot of it. There, he retrieves his duffle bag along with some small tokens of appreciation for Anne and Gemma, a box of various teas and a box of chocolates. Liam and Harry decided to exchange their Christmas presents to each other once break is over so that they can be alone together. He closes the lid of his boot and slowly walks up the driveway with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and the bag of presents gripped in his other hand.

                Liam stares at the dark blue front door for a few seconds before forcing himself to ring the door bell. He waits as the sound dies down and he hears Harry’s voice yelling, “He’s here! He’s here! Let me get the door!” Liam smiles upon hearing Harry’s voice because it’s been over a week now since he’s heard it in person. They’ve spoke on the phone every day but it’s not the same.

                Liam hears footsteps from the other side of the door and it opens up to reveal Harry. Liam relaxes at the sight of her beautiful boyfriend in a messy bun and a cozy jumper.

                Harry smiles brightly, “Hey babe.” And that’s all that Liam needs before he drops his bags and pulls Harry in his arms. Harry clings himself to Liam with a forceful grip and Liam does the same. God he missed Harry so much it was unbearable.

                “God I missed you,” Liam tells him before kissing him full on. Harry tastes of cinnamon and his lips are so soft and inviting. Harry smirks into his lips before pulling away.

                “I’ve missed your cologne,” Harry says and Liam sputters a laugh.

                “Really? Out of all my lovely qualities, you only missed the way I smelt?”

                Harry blushes, “You smell nice, what can I say,” Harry nudges his nose against Liam’s birthmark, “And I missed you too, so much.” Liam smiles and squeezes Harry tighter.

                “I missed you too.”

                “Harry?” A woman’s voice from inside the house startles Liam, “Have you run off with Liam or am I gonna finally meet him?”

                Harry giggles as he pulls away from Liam and yells over his shoulder, “We’re coming, we’re coming,” Harry faces Liam again and his lips quirk up as he questions, “ready?”

                “As I’ll ever be.”

                Harry leads the way into the home and Liam smells biscuits backing in the kitchen and it’s a great first impression of the Style household. Harry instructs him to leave his belongings by the door and Liam does so. Harry takes his hand and leads a jittery Liam down the main hall towards the back of the house. Harry turns then stops in the kitchen and pulls Liam to his side. Liam notices two women sitting at the table and both of them are staring at him.

                “Mum, Gems,” Harry directs at the women and nods to his side at Liam, “This is Liam. Liam, my mum is at the head of the table, closest to the window.

                Liam follows Harry instructions and looks over to Anne, who has a kind smile on her face as she waves at him, “Hello Liam. It’s nice to meet you.”

                “Likewise,” Liam stutters and falters as he smiles. Smooth.

                “And that bugger across the table is my sister, Gemma.”

                Gemma smiles at Liam and there’s almost something wicked about it, “Hi.”

                “Hello,” he smiles tightly at her. Liam learned in his psychology class freshmen year that siblings are harder to impress then parents. Liam has to keep that in mind.

                “Please, sit down Liam. You must be tired,” Anne smiles at Liam as she gets up from her seat, “would you like some tea?”

                Liam nods as he gets to the table with Harry, “Yes please, Miss. Style.” Anne laughs him off.

                “Please, call me Anne for heavens sake.”

                Liam nods and smiles to himself as he helps Harry to his seat. Liam takes the spot next to him, thankfully it happens to be the chair farthest from Gemma. Harry smiles and squeezes his hand as he leans into Liam’s side.

                “See? Everything’s going well,” Harry whispers and Liam scoffs.

                “Your sister looks like she’s thinking about ripping my limbs off,” Harry frowns at this.

                “She’s…really protective of me,” Harry flushes and pecks Liam’s cheek, “I’ll tell her to ease up on you, okay? Gemma’s harmless.”

                Liam nods and notices Anne coming back to the table with a tray of tea cups, a sugar bowl and spoons.

                “Gemma, would you get the ginger biscuits please?” Gemma nods and goes towards the kitchen. Anne smiles at Liam, “How do you take your tea?”

                “Plain,” Liam tells her. Anne looks surprised and laughs as she pours his tea.

                “Then how are you are you with my boy?” she says and Harry gasps.

                “Mum,” he groans and Liam laughs.

                “Yes I know. He pours a whole pound of sugar for each cup of tea he drinks,” Liam says as Gemma comes back to the table.

                “God, he takes his tea so sweet it’s deplorable.”

                “You’re deplorable,” Harry says mockingly. Liam chuckles and kisses Harry’s cheek.

                “It’s fine, darling,” Liam smiles in his skin and mumbles, “that just makes you extra sweet.”

                Harry smiles shyly and brushes his nose against Liam’s. Liam smiles and it’s tender and sweet until Liam remembers that they’re not alone and he pulls back quickly. Anne is giving him a knowing look and there’s a glimmer in her eyes; Gemma on the other hand is unreadable.

                “Harry insisted on making ginger snaps for the holiday,” Anne spoke up, her voice noticeably lighter. Liam smiles upon hearing this.

                “Oh? Well if he made them I’m sure they’re perfect.”

                Harry blushes once more, “Liam,” he scolds softly, but he’s smiling like a fool beside Liam.

                “What, babe? You’re a great cook,” Liam proves his point as he reaches over and takes a ginger snap. He bits into and hums happily as the taste of sugary ginger zips across his tongue, “Babe, these are delicious.” Harry scoffs.

                “For all I know you could be lying and just saying you ate it,” he huffs, “I think the only way I can know for sure if you tried a cookie is if you kiss me.”

                Liam’s face heats up as Anne giggles, “Harry,” he chides, “have you no shame? We’re in front of your mum!”

                “Oh no, it’s fine,” Anne insists as she sits besides Gemma, smiling at Liam, “We don’t mind. I know you two are in a relationship, so I expect you two are going to be acting like you’re in a relationship. If you want to be affectionate, don’t let me stop you.”

                Liam notices Gemma’s slight eye roll but chooses to ignore it.

                “Thanks, uh, Anne,” Liam comments and leans over to kiss Harry on the lips sweetly. Harry’s smirking when he draws back.

                “Hmm, gingery,” Harry comments as his tongue slides over his lips. Liam tries to gulp unnoticeably as he tamed his thoughts.

                “So Liam,” Anne addresses him with a kind smile, “Harry says you’re majoring in medical engineering?”

                So the afternoon melts into the early evening and Liam finds himself relaxed in the company of many Styles. Anne is just a sweetheart and has no problem asking Liam questions and keeping the conversations going. Liam’s learning that Harry gets he’s talkative nature from his mother. They all speak for nearly three hours with small breaks here and there but Liam doesn’t feel like it’s been so long. Anne works as an account at a local bank. She’s dating a wonderful man named Robin for nearly three years and she likes to knit.

                Where Anne is so open and honest, Gemma proves to be the opposite of that. Most of the hours conversing are spent with Gemma eying Liam closely. She doesn’t say much and when Liam laughs at something either Anne or Harry has said, he can feel Gemma squinting at him. He doesn’t know what her deal is but he gets it to a degree. Liam’s sisters in the past have brought home guys before and Liam was standoffish to them too. All he learns about Gemma is that she works in London as a journalist and has a cat named Olivia.

                “Well, I better get started on dinner,” Anne says at around five-thirty. She smiles as she turns to Harry, “Harry, dear, why don’t you show Liam to your room and then we can make dinner together, hm.”

                Harry smiles as he stands up and links elbows with Liam. The two exit the kitchen and walk to the front door where Liam’s things are.

                “Mum’s room is at the end of the hall,” Harry tells him, “Gemma’s is through the office to our left and, uh, my room is next to the family room down here,” he points past the family room to their right. Liam nods, takes Harry’s hand and is lead to Harry’s room.

                Harry’s room is neat and organized. Liam notes that everything seems to have a proper place. There’s a desk to the right as he walked in, a wardrobe to the left of the room and Harry’s bed is tucked against the back corner of the right wall. The furniture is white oak and there’s beige carpeting on the floor and Harry’s comforter is deep blue. Liam thinks it’s simple but nice.

                “We, um, we’ll be sharing the bed,” Harry mumbles. Liam chuckles.

                “Sounds perfect,” he mumbles before leaning in and kisses Harry gingerly, “do you mind if I change into my pajamas?”

                Harry nods, “Yeah, sure of course. I’ll be in the kitchen helping mum. We’re making pasta.”

                “Sounds delicious,” Liam comments and pecks Harry’s cheek, “I’ll be there soon.”

                When Harry leaves, Liam riffles through his dufflebag and pulls out his plaid pajama pants and a henley long sleeved shirt. It thought it was both comfortable and yet causal enough for Harry’s family. He takes off his day cloths and pulls on his pajamas. Liam sorts himself out and opens the door of Harry’s room to go find Harry.

                But instead, he finds Gemma out in the hall.

                “Oh,” Liam breathes out, his heartrate picking up slightly, “Um, I-”

                “Can we talk?” Gemma asks gruffly. She doesn’t wait for a response before she walks past Liam and into Harry’s room.

                Liam turns around and gulps as Gemma sits down on Harry’s bed, “Uh, yeah sure.”

                Liam opts to sit on Harry’s desk chair, across from Gemma. Gemma’s looking at him again with deep, focused eyes and Liam feels sweaty. This time, Anne and Harry aren’t here to keep things less awkward.

                Finally, Gemma speaks up, “What do you want with my brother?” Liam’s shocked by the question and frowns.

                “What?”

                “Don’t play dumb,” Gemma fumes, “what? Are you doing this for some sort of charity thing? Did you piss off God when you were younger and felt that dating a blind man would ease your conscious?”

                Liam blinks as his mind tries to figure out what she’s implying, “I, what-”

                “Or is this some sort of prank your mates put you up to?” Gemma shakes her head, “Because I swear to God, if this is just a joke to you. If Harry’s just a punchline to you I’ll cut your balls off and feed them to my cat.” Liam knows he should feel concerned by the threat but he isn’t.

                “Harry isn’t a joke to me,” he tells her lowly. Gemma closes her mouth and lets him go on, “I…fuck, Harry’s remarkable. When it comes to Harry I’m dead serious about him.”

                Gemma scans her eyes over Liam before she closes them and lowers her head, “Harry was teased a lot when he was a kid,” she confesses sadly. Liam has this sinking feeling that he won’t like what she’s going to tell him. Gemma sighs, “He was a really easy target. It’s a quant town, Holmes Chapel, and Harry was the only blind kid.”

                Liam can’t help the, “Wow,” that slips out of his mouth. Gemma smiles somberly.

                “When he was eight, these fuckers in his class told him that for his birthday, the class had set up a party outside,” Gemma sighs and shakes her head. Liam can see the veins of her hands popping as she grips the edge of the bed, “Harry’s so…stupidly hopeful and optimistic. So of course he believed those bastards. I found him a half hour later wandering in the half frozen field behind our school, wearing no coat and crying.”

                Liam feels sick to him stomach. Why would someone do that to his precious Harry? Liam wishes that he knew Harry when they were younger so that he could have protected him. Part of him wants the names of these assholes so he can hunt them down.

                “He, god, he couldn’t stop crying. I had to beg him to tell me who did this and of course it was a kid who had picked on him before,” Gemma rolls her eyes, “I punch the snot out of him and got suspended for two days. It was worth it to see that fucker cry.”

                Liam smiles bitter-sweetly, “You’re protecting your brother,” he concludes. Gemma shrugs and looks away.

                “I was so scared that Harry went off to college so far away,” Gemma admits, “I was worried he’d get harassed and hurt and I wouldn’t be there for him. So when he called me the first week of school and told me he met this incredible guy named Liam, I thought you were playing him.”

                “Never,” Liam says sincerely. It hurts that Gemma would think that of him, “I could never hurt Harry. Trust me, I adore him. I-I would never hurt Harry, I couldn’t-I promise you.”

                Gemma shakes her head, “I don’t believe you.”

                “I know you don’t,” Liam says, “but Harry knows I won’t hurt him. And for me, that’s all that matters.”

                Gemma smiles as she stands up, “You’re something else, Liam Payne,” she comments before leaving the room.

                Liam takes it as a win.

~~~

                The Styles throw a New Year’s Eve dinner party every year.

                For Liam, it would have been nice to have known this tidbit of information beforehand. Harry’s nan and cousins are all crammed in the family room as champagne is being passed around. He can feel them staring at him and Liam loosens the tie Harry let him borrow for the night.

                “They’re all looking at me,” Liam whispers in a panic into Harry’s ear. Meeting Harry’s mum and sister was one thing but meeting Harry’s extended family was another thing entirely.

                Harry laughs him off and squeezes his hand, “I’m sure they’re not.”

                “Uncle Doug looks like he’s gonna snap me in half.”

                “Uncle Doug is quite fond of me,” Harry boasts, “I know for a fact I’m his favorite nephew.”

                Liam sputters a nervous laugh, “Yeah your uncle’s gonna kill me. If your nan doesn’t do it first.”

                “Oh stop it,” Harry scolds him playfully. His thumb strokes over Liam’s fingers, “the Styles clan is harmless. We only bite if provoked.” Liam smirks and leans in closer so his lips are pressed against Harry’s ear.

                “We both know just how much you like biting,” Liam hears Harry’s breath hitch.

                It’s something Liam’s learned about Harry, he likes the sensation of love bites on his skin. Liam discovered this by accident while snogging with each other after class and began to kiss down Harry’s neck. Without thinking his teeth nibbled on Harry’s neck and his boyfriend let out this yummy purr. Since then, Harry begs Liam to leave marks on his skin because he loves the feeling of it.

                “You’re making me blush,” Harry comments lowly and Liam smirks, “come now, lets go properly talk to my nan.”

                So Liam does talk to Harry’s nan as he sips on champagne. She’s lovely and offers him toffee and pinches his cheeks more then once. Later on, Liam converses with Uncle Doug and learns that he may be big and bulky but he’s a good laugh and rather nice even. Liam meets Robin while his mouth is stuffed with a cheese pastry and he gulps it down quickly with a big gulp of his champagne as he shakes Robin’s hand. Robin is a talker so he gets why he fits so naturally with the Styles. And his personality is purely hypnotic.    

                By the time it’s minutes to midnight, Liam’s contently buzzed.

                “How are you not tipsy?” Liam slurs. He watches with hooded eyes as Harry shrugs.

                “I’m, uh-not a big drinker,” Harry mumbles unsurely. Liam decides not to push it and instead sits down on Harry’s lap abruptly. Harry groans and laughs, “Liam Payne are you sitting on me?”

                Liam hums into Harry’s neck, “You’re comfy,” he sighs happily. Harry giggles in his ear.

                “Are you fucked, babe?” A shiver runs down Liam’s spine but he ignores it.

                “Nope, just buzzin’,” Liam whispers excitedly, “…It’s almost midnight.” Harry throws his head back and laughs beautifully.

                “So they tell me. Do you have anyone to kiss when the clock strikes 12?”

                Liam smiles dopily, “Well, there’s this one guy…” he starts out coyly. Harry’s smile falters a bit and Liam forces a snicker away, “He’s tall and quite handsome and has the most gorgeous smile in the whole wide world,” he pokes at Harry’s dimple, revealing that he’s of course talking about him. Harry smile returns to its full glory.

                “Now I know you’re properly pissed,” Harry giggles and Liam pouts.

                “I’m not drunk,” he hiccups in poor timing and Harry scoffs at him, “I’m just drunk on love. _Drunkin’ love_ ,” Liam starts humming the famous Beyoncé song and Harry fondly smirks.

                “I like you all boozed up,” Harry comments as he pets Liam’s hair, “you’re extra cuddly.”

                Liam’s pretty sure he’s blushing, “Sod off Styles.”

                “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Liam jolts in Harry’s lap as everyone screams and shouts and throw confetti everywhere. Everyone laughs and kisses their partners quickly before they all sing along to _Auld Lang Syne_ with the people on the telly. Liam turns to Harry and sees his reflection in Harry’s sun glasses.

                “Happy New Year, Harry,” he mumbles before leaning in and kissing Harry full on. Harry tugs on Liam’s back, making the two impossible close and Liam forces himself back because he doesn’t want Harry’s mum to catch them snogging on her couch.

                Harry’s beaming when they break apart, “Happy New Year, Li.”

                By one in the morning, everyone is gone and Liam tries to help Anne clean up the living room but she waves her off.

                “Liam, please go to bed, dear,” she insists kindly. Anne seems a bit tipsy and Robin steadies her. Gemma’s passed out on the recliner with specks of multi-colored confetti in her hair, “We’re off to bed too. We’ll just clean up tomorrow.”

                She kisses her son and gives Liam a hug before her and Robin walk towards Anne’s room.

                “Well that was fun,” Liam comments as they stumble into Harry’s room. He giggles as he plops down on Harry’s bed.

                “I told you it wouldn’t be bad,” Harry says as he takes his shirt off. He still has on those glasses…Liam wonders if they ever hurt his face.

                “Come here,” Liam commands lightly. He reaches out and drags Harry to the bed and the weight of his boyfriend topples onto him.

                Harry grins down at him, “You’re so bossy.” Liam hums as his hands roam free across Harry’s bare chest.

                “You like it,” he mumbles and Harry’s breath hitches.

                “Well, um. I-” Liam giggles and leans up to kiss his adorably perplexed boyfriend.

                The kiss grows and soon Harry’s moaning into Liam’s mouth. Liam holds onto Harry and flips them around so that Harry is on the bed. He kisses Harry on the lips once before moving to his collarbone. Liam bites it hard and Harry’s body jerks up as he groans happily. Harry holds Liam’s head in place as he nibbles and sucks on the protruding bone. Harry has lovely, delicate collarbones that Liam could kiss for days. Finally Liam breaks off and there’s a rosy mark on Harry’s collarbone. Harry moves his hand from Liam’s neck and his fingers graze the bruise.

                “It feels nice,” Harry breathes out. Liam chuckles and leans up to kiss Harry when his lower abdomen brushes against Harry’s crotch. Harry moans, “fuck, L-Liam. Take your shirt off.”

                Liam stands up and looks down at his stunning boyfriend as he unbuttons his shirt. Harry’s skin is pale, his chest heaving with desire for him and fuck. Liam can’t think straight. Harry makes his mind fizzle into nothing but brown curls and deep dimples and four nipples. Liam’s thoughts these days always seem to be about Harry and Harry alone.

                The obvious tent in Harry’s trousers catches Liam’s eyes and he’s reminded of what he’s wanted to do to Harry for so long. The thought of tasting on his tongue…

                “What are you doing?” Harry asks when Liam’s tugging down Harry’s trousers and pants in one go, freeing Harry’s cock. Liam kneels down in front of the bed and kisses Harry’s hipbone to lull his boyfriend a bit. Finally, he likes up at Harry who’s propped up on his elbows.

                “Do you fancy a blowjob, Harry?” Harry gulps and nods slowly

                When Liam swallows him down in one go, Harry moans loudly and praises Liam’s mouth.

                And Liam can’t honestly think of a better way to ring in the New Year.

~~~

                “How’s your headache?” Harry asks knowingly. They’re in Liam’s car, which smells abundantly like the Liam’s infamous mixture of cologne he wears. According to Liam’s GPS, they should arrive at Liam’s childhood home in less than twenty minutes and Harry doesn’t want to think about it. 

                It was so nice having Liam in Harry’s home. Harry showed Liam his hometown and all the places he’d like to sit and listen to life and stories pass him by. They visited his favorite shops and the book store where Harry used to run up the aisle and run his hands over all the books because he liked the feeling of it. It was nice having Liam in his home, eating off the same plates he ate off as a child and sleeping in the same bed he did as a child.

                His mum loves Liam to pieces. She had secret conversations with Harry when Liam was out of the room about how amazing Liam is. All Harry could do was bit back a goofy smile and nod, praying that his blush wasn’t too noticeable.

                Harry’s still not entirely sure how Gemma feels about Liam. She’s not as crystal clear as his mum is on things, but he understands why she’s so closed off sometimes and he respects it. Gemma will eventually reveal her true feelings one day and Harry thinks that she’ll be in love with Liam too.

                Liam groans at Harry’s question, “God, I’m never drinking five glasses of champagne in one night ever again,” Harry chuckles as his hand strokes Liam’s thigh.

                “Well…not everything about last night was bad,” he answers coyly, his thoughts slipping back to last night’s events and Liam’s mouth I particular. Liam snickers.

                “Yeah? I’m glad you liked it babe. I’m glad I made you feel good,” Liam says warmly. 

                _Liked it_ is a huge understatement.

                Harry preens shyly but then remembers where they’re going, “Oh god. I’m gonna meet your mother soon.”

                “Harry, babe,” Liam’s solid hand is suddenly on Harry’s thigh and the simple touch is so comforting, “My mum already adores you. She asks about you all the time.”

                Harry coyly replies, “Really?”

                “She cares more about you then her own son,” he whines and Harry grins, “plus, you only have one sister. I’ve got two of them and they also ask about you quite often,” Liam chuckles to himself, “I could be dying of the bubonic plague and all they’d want to know is if Harry Styles is taking care of himself.” Harry snickers.

                “Good to know they have their priorities sorted.”

                “Indeed,” Liam’s hand suddenly captures Harry’s, “Don’t worry babe, they don’t want to scare you. They just want to meet you and get to know you.”

                Harry digs his chin in his shoulder to hide his smile.

                Liam holds his hand as they walk up to Liam’s house almost a half hour later.

                “There’s one step here in front of us-yeah, there we go. Okay,” Liam stops and Harry’s grateful because he just needs to stop and take a deep breath. When he does so, Liam asks him, “Ya ready?”

                Harry nods as Liam opens the front door.

~~~

                “Mum!” Liam groans as fits of laughter fill the dinning room. Harry feels bit bad that he’s laughing so hard but he can’t help it. Still, under the table, he squeezes Liam’s hand in some lame attempt to comfort him, “I can’t believe you told that story!”

                Across from Harry, Liam’s mum Karen lets out a high pitched laugh. She’s very nice, Karen. Most people are turned off from the glasses and the walking stick. It’s like Harry can feel people pull themselves as far as they can from Harry. But Karen greeted Harry hours before with a huge hug and many kisses to his cheeks. She smells like citrus and kindness and Harry really likes her.

                “I’m sorry love!” Karen rasps through laughter. She takes a deep breath and calms herself down, “I’m sorry it’s just, so bloody funny!” Harry thinks he can hear tears through her voice and that only makes him laugh again, “Oh man, I still can’t believe your braces got stuck on that poor girl’s lip!”

                “I was thirteen!” Liam tries to defend himself, “That was my first proper snog!” That only makes everyone at the table howl some more.

                Beside Harry, Ruth, one of Liam’s older sister, sarcastically remarks, “Is that why you go for blokes now? Did this ward off women for you?” Harry sputters out a laugh and Liam sighs deeply.

                “Tragically yes,” he muses for a moment. He sighs, “God that was awful. Poor Danielle had to have stitches on her lip for weeks! And she never talked to me again!”

                Harry reaches over and pats Liam on his arm, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

                “Everyone kept calling him the lip locker,” Nicola wheezes out and Harry betrays his Liam with a barked laugh. Liam squeezes his thigh in protest.

                “You’re the worst out of all of us, Styles,” Liam mumbles into Harry’s side, “that was a very traumatic time in my life.”

                Harry’s laughs turn into a sweet coo and he reaches up to cup Liam’s cheek, “Aw, poor Liam. I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” Liam’s lips were suddenly close to his ear.

                “I think a kiss would be an excellent start,” he muses flirtatiously. Harry smirks.

                “Yeah? I think I can do that,” he turns his head to Liam and puckers his lips. Not even a second later Liam’s lips find his. Liam tastes like Karen’s gravy for the pot roast she made for supper. He smirks into the kiss happily.

                When the break away Harry doesn’t hear the rest of the Paynes talking around him; it’s dead silent. He knows they’re watching them and the idea of that makes him flush madly.

                “You two are so cute,” Ruth comments next to Harry. That makes Harry tuck his head into his chest, his face and ears burning.

                Liam cuts in, “Alright, alright. We’re not a circus act, you all can stop staring at us,” everyone laughs, including Harry. Liam coughs, “So did anything interesting happen when I was in Holmes Chapel? Dad?”

                “Not really,” Geoff comments, “Oh! The Jensons across the street got a new puppy for Christmas. It’s cute and all but it barks a lot at night so beware of that.”

                Harry goes back to eating his food. The pot roast is at eight o’clock on the plate while the green beans are at two and the roasted potatoes are at four. He listens to everyone go on about life. Nicola’s a veterinarian and works crazy hours and Ruth is an editor for a paper up in Leeds. It’s interesting learning about the Paynes but there’s nothing that Harry feels like he needs to comment on. Liam’s hand stays on Harry’s leg as the meal ends.

                “Oh, Liam. I almost forgot to tell you,” Karen speaks up and the dread and almost anger in her voice gains Harry’s attention, “You’ll never guess who I ran into at the mall after Boxing Day.”

                Liam’s scraping the last bit of food on his plate, “Who?” he asks through a full mouth.

                “Nancy Hamil.”

                Liam drops his fork on his plate next to Harry and it echoes in the room.

                “Mum-” Liam says desperately but Karen doesn’t seem to notice the urgency in his tone. She scoffs to herself.

                “She had the bloody nerve to yell at me in the middle of the mall,” she hisses.

                This is one of the countless times Harry wishes he can see what’s going on because it seems like everyone at the table is in on something that he isn’t. Ruth speaks up, “Um, so for Christmas I bought myself a-”

                “I can’t believe it either. I wish I was there for you,” Geoff comments, “I can’t believe it. My son’s ex-boyfriend’s mother made a proper scene at the mall and yelled at you! When it was her son who-”

                “Dad!” Liam yells and Harry flinches beside him.

                Harry knew Liam had an ex but Liam never said anything about him. And judging by the way Liam’s acting all hostile now, Harry suspects he doesn’t want to talk about it now either. Which…Harry isn’t sure how to feel about all this. He wants Liam to tell him about his ex but he doesn’t want to push him.

                “What?” Karen speaks up, sounding surprised, but a second later she breathes out, “…Oh…” Harry knows she facing him, she’s looking at him. They’re all looking at him with their pity gazes. They pity the sad blind guy. Harry can just feel it and he hates it.  

                Liam squeezes his knee, “Harry? Babe, I-” And no-Harry needs to change the conversations right now.

                “This gravy is lovely, Karen,” Harry says evenly, breaking the tension easily, “You’ll have to give my the recipe. Is that thyme I’m tasting?” Liam sighs beside Harry.

                Karen gasps happily, “Why yes Harry it is! My nan used to put thyme in her gravy and we’ve kept it in out family since. I’d be happy to give you the recipe.”

                Liam leans into Harry’s side, “You’re an actual angel, dear.” Harry smirks as he tilts his head next to Liam’s.

                “Oh you’re not getting away with this so easily, love,” he whispers, “you’re gonna tell me about your ex, tonight.” He expects Liam to gripe and complain but he doesn’t.

                “Okay,” he weakly agrees. Harry rubs his hand on Liam’s thigh and kisses his forehead.

                The dinner transitions to dessert smoothly. Karen’s lemon tart is delicious and again, Harry asks for the recipe which Karen is delighted about. Liam promises him he’ll get the recipes from his mum and will get the library to type them out in braille, which makes Harry grin foolishly. Now that the family is more comfortable around him, Liam’s sisters are asking him questions about his disability.

                “Girls, please-” Liam tries to interject, but Harry laughs and squeezes Liam’s knee.

                “It’s fine, babe. Relax,” he relishes in the laughter Liam’s family breathes out. He turns to his left where Ruth is, “Well, I can hear things around me and smell them and touch them if they’re close. I just can’t see them is all.”

                “Oh,” Karen breathes out, “I’ve seen some blind people with dogs? Do you use one?”

                Harry makes a face, “I don’t really need one. I get by just fine on my own.”

                “I’ve set some tea in the living room,” Nicola says, “I call sitting next to Harry!”

                “Me too!” Ruth chimes in. Harry hears chairs scraping against the wood floor, “Come on, Harry! We’ve got loads more stories to tell you about our dear Liam.”

                Harry grins as the sisters pass by him, laughing hysterically.

                “Liam,” Harry perks his head up at Karen’s voice, “Can you help me clear the table, please?” Harry hears Liam bite back a groan.

                “But Harry-”

                “He’ll be fine, love,” Karen insists, “Roo and Nico will take care of him.”

                “That’s what I’m afraid of,” Liam whines and Harry chuckles.      

                “Liam, I’ll be fine,” Harry tells him as he stands up, “Go help you’re mum.”

                Liam seems to ponder on this before he caves with a sigh, “Fine, but don’t believe a thing they tell you alright?”

                Harry giggles, “Okay. Now where am I going?”

                “Yes. Well, turn to your left. At about, five steps or so you’ll be in the hallway. From there, walk about three or four more steps and then stop. Turn to your right and you should feel the side to a door. Take a step inside and you’re in the room. Roo and Nicola will help you to a chair.”

                Harry nibbles his lips and thinks he got everything, “Okay. You’ll join us in a bit, yeah?” Liam scoffs lightly.

                “I’ll try to be fast, okay love?” Harry nods, “Just endure my sisters for a bit and then I’ll come and rescue you.”

                “I like your sisters thank you very much,” Harry grins, “I’m dying to hear with they have to tell me about you.”

                “You’re awful Harry Styles,” Liam mutters fondly, and suddenly, Harry feels Liam’s hand caressing his neck. It pulls in gently into a sweet kiss, one that Harry smirks into, “I’ll be in there in a sec okay?”

                “Okay,” Harry feels Liam’s warmth leave him and hears his footsteps leave the room.

                Harry waits a few seconds before he turns around and tries to remember all of Liam’s directions. He has his hands out in front of him and feels the backs of each chair as he walks to the door. He feels the frame of the door and moves past easily. It’s then that Harry realizes he left his cane folded up on the table. But Harry figures he’s must be close to the living room by now so there’s really no need to go back for it.

                Harry’s counting his steps and he has a hand on each wall on either side of him. He can hear Ruth and Nicola talking loudly somewhere off in the distance and he urges his feet to go faster. He doesn’t want to keep his boyfriend’s sisters waiting on him.

                But the faster he walks, the less cautious he is and Harry’s foot snags on something on the ground. He’s arms fail about as his senses go haywire. It’s a second later, while Harry’s on the floor and the echoes of his body thumping against the floor has stopped, that he realizes he’s fallen. His hands hurt from when they hit the hard floor and his chin is stinging with pain.

                “Harry! Are you okay?” Harry’s breathing hard into the floor and can’t seem to find the words to call back to Ruth. A herd of footsteps gallop towards him and he can’t-he can’t seem to sort himself out.

                “Harry,” Liam’s there, suddenly he’s right beside Harry. His sure hands curls around his shoulders, and he feels Liam’s face beside his, “Babe are you okay?”

                “Oh bollocks!” Karen huffs out somewhere above Harry, “Geoff! You left your bloody shoes in the hallway again! Poor Harry tripped over them.”

                Harry’s lips wobble and a small whimper leaves his lip.

                “Blimey Harry, I’m so sorry,” Geoff says in the most sincere voice and somehow it just makes everything worse.

                “Harry? Sweetie, I think your chin is bleeding,” Liam tells him as his hand cups the side Harry’s face, “Can I have a look darling, please?”

                Harry shakes his head.

                Liam sighs, “Um, mum? I think we left the water running on the sink.” It’s way too forced, Harry concludes, and too stiff. When Liam talks to his mum, it’s with a gentle voice. He’s clearly trying to make everyone leave for Harry’s sake because of course Liam is that wonderful and nice. It only makes Harry want to cry more so.

                “Oh right, yes. Rue and Nicola, will you start washing the dishes, please? I need to have a word with your father.”

                “Oh boy,” Geoff murmurs and if Harry were in a different state, he would be laughing right now. Harry’s eased by the sound of feet shuffling away and Liam’s hand stroking his hair until there’s nothing but silence left.

                “Babe-”

                “My,” Harry speaks up tightly, his jaw clinched, “I think my glasses are broken,” he says flatly. He hears Liam move around above him.

                “Yeah they are love.”

                Instantly, Harry clinches his eyes shut.

                “I won’t talk to you until I have a new pair on glasses on,” he tells his boyfriend, his voice shaking and his nerves running away from him, “P-Please Liam. I-I can’t-you can’t-”

                “Okay, okay,” Liam replies softly, “I’ve got a pair of glasses in my room. I’ll be right back sweetie.” Liam leans down and kisses the back of Harry’s head before he gets up.

                By the time Liam gets back to him, Harry’s nearly hyperventilating. There are tears of frustration threatening to fall from his eyes. His chin is sore and his face is hot.

                “Babe? I got you another pair of glasses,” Liam tells him, “You can sit up now.”

                “No,” Harry says, his voice cracking and his body trembling, “Y-You can’t see me without my glasses on.”

                Liam sighs and for the first time in their relationship, he sounds mad at Harry, “Are you serious Harry? Really?”

                Harry swallows back his words and holds back his tears. Eventually Liam sighs heavily and Harry hears a small clatter on the ground in front on him.

                “Fine,” Liam mumbles, “the glasses are on the ground in front of you. I’ll leave the room.”

                Harry waits until Liam’s steps retreat from the room. He waits a second more before he finally sits up. He feels the glasses on his face fall to the ground in separate pieces. He closes his eyes quickly and moves his arms around, just to be sure. And as soon as he does, he feels guilty. Liam didn’t deceive him, he really respected Harry’s wishes and left. Harry swallows thickly as his stomach coils. He reaches down and feels around until he finds Liam’s glasses. He slips them on and instantly he feels much better.

                “L-Liam?” he tentatively calls out for his boyfriend. Part of him thinks Liam won’t come back, but then the sound of steps coming towards him makes Harry relieved.

                “Harry?” Liam sighs above him, “Oh darling, your chin is bleeding,” Harry feels Liam’s presence as he squats down in front of him. A second later, there’s a shy hand touching Harry’s cheek, “This might sting a bit, okay?” Harry nods.

                The cooling, yet burning gel slides over his chin. Liam is quick as he puts ointment on the scab and then a plaster over it a moment later. His thumbs smooth out the edges and he tops off the bandage with a gentle and very timid peck. It’s a sweet gesture but Harry can’t focus on it. His emotions are going crazy.

                “Can we get out of here?” Harry asks desperately, “please?”

                “Of course,” Liam replies without missing a beat.

                Harry insists on putting on his own jacket and scarf, ignoring Liam’s offer to help him. Liam leaves and comes back a few seconds later with Harry’s walking stick. Reluctantly, Harry takes it and opens it up wordlessly.

                It’s snowing when they walk outside; Harry can feel the wet flakes land softly on his cheeks and melt almost instantly. Liam walks beside him and directs them and Harry follows his instructions without protest. He trusts Liam, one hundred percent. Halfway through their walk, Harry reaches out towards Liam and finds his hand easily. Liam links their fingers together mindlessly and Harry feels lighter.

                “We’re coming up to where I used to play little league basketball,” Liam says fondly. Harry isn’t sure what basketball is. He’s felt a basketball before and knows it’s a sport where you have to throw the ball somewhere. But he’s never played it and he’s never seen it, “No one’s around. We’ve got the court to ourselves.”

                Harry nods stiffly, “Okay.”

                Liam leads the way and Harry moves his stick against the ground as he follows. Harry touches the cool metal of the fence around the basketball court as they walk through an opening. The ground sounds different when Harry glides his cane over it. The basketball court is not made out of cement like how most sidewalks are. Harry frowns at the sound but doesn’t comment on it.

                “There are mental benches coming up to our left,” Liam says, “They’re gonna be really cold.”

                “Okay.”

                They sit on the bench beside each other in complete silence. Harry still has no idea what to feel. Mostly, he feels embarrassed and upset. He’s nervous too, because Liam might be mad with him. Liam’s never been mad at Harry before.

                “Talk to me, H,” Liam begs after the silence lasts too long. He pleads, “Fuck, just say something.”

                Harry huffs as rage simmers inside of him, “What the Hell do you want me to say, Liam?” He gets up and strides forward because he can’t sit next to Liam feeling like this.

                “Babe-”

                “I can’t do anything right!” Harry yells. He spins around so he’s sure Liam hears every word, “I’m f-fucked up, Liam! I can’t even meet my boyfriend’s family without my stupid disability mucking it up!”

                Liam sounds heart broken when he calls out to him, “Harry…” But Harry shakes his head.

                “I’m so embarrassed,” he rasps, his loud voice croaking at the end, “I’m so fucking embarrassed, Li! Now all you’re family will remember me by is how I face planted in the middle of their hallway!”

                “That wasn’t your fault, babe,” Liam insists, and it makes Harry scoff.

                “But it is, Liam! It’s always my fault!” Harry shouts and he pounds his chest, “I-I let my guard down, I felt too comfortable in your house. I should have known better; that I can’t walk without a fucking stick guiding me everywhere! Because I can’t do anything without someone fucking babying me and watching my every move because I can’t!” Harry yelps in horror, “Now your family’s gonna be on edge and they’re gonna always offer to help me because they’ll think I can’t fucking walk on my own!”

                “Harry please,” Liam says flatly, “Give my family more credit then that-” Harry scoffs.

                “You have no idea how this all works do you?” He smirks bitterly and shakes his head.

                Liam pauses, “What’s that supposed to mean?” A pained smile stretches over Harry’s lips.

                “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve fallen in public, either because something was on the ground or someone tripped me on purpose?”

                Liam falls silent. Harry scoffs at him and continues.

                “Remember the day we met, when that bastard at the school store register tried to pull one over me?” Harry waits a beat then adds angrily, “Do you honestly think that was the first time that happened, Liam? Really? It’s not,” he spits out, “Do you know how many cashiers over charged me and how many other customers stood by and let them screw the blind guy?”

                “Harry-” Liam cries out, his voice trembling.

                Harry lets out a strained laugh, “When I was in primary school, these assholes used to sneak up to my table and steal my lunch. My ears weren’t that trained yet,” he scoffs, “my table had a kick out of me reaching for my sandwich only to discover it was gone.”

                “Baby,” Liam says helplessly. Harry shakes his head.

                “I’m okay with being blind!” he yells, “I’m fucking okay with never seeing the sky or snowflakes or my sister or mum or y-you,” Harry’s voice breaks at that, “Of course I would love to see but I know I never will and I’m fine with that, honestly! But I just hate what that means! It’s not just not being able to see. It means I’m an easy target, Liam! It means that I’m more vulnerable and dependent on other people or this fucking stick to be my eyes!”

                Harry chucks his cane to the side. It hit and rattles the metal fence, and Liam doesn’t react.

                “It means that my mum blames herself for my condition,” he sobs out, his lips trembling, “it means that my sister had to fight off my bullies for me because I couldn’t, Liam! It means that your mum is now gonna fret over every possible thing whenever her son’s blind boyfriend comes over and she’s gonna change her life for me and I don’t-fuck, I don’t want people changing for me! I just want to be my own man and do things for myself but I can’t because my brain’s fucked my eyes!

                “There’s so many things I can’t do. And yeah, it’s fucking cool I can identify people’s footsteps and yeah I have supersonic smell and taste abilities but there’s so, so much I can’t do, Liam. I can’t go to art museums or take pictures or drive. I can only cook when there’s someone there to babysit me, otherwise I’d probably burn the kitchen down!”

                Harry’s heaves, frustrated, “I’m fine with being blind! I accepted that a long time ago. But I can’t have others revolve their lives around me! But I can’t-I don’t want to be a burden on people!”

                Liam is suddenly there in front of him, cupping Harry’s face in his hands.

                “Baby,” he breathes out desperately and Harry croaks before finally breaking. He cries, his head pressed into Liam’s chest. There’s Liam’s steady hand on his back to comfort him and Liam’s warm breath in his ear to soothe him. It’s sweet, but it doesn’t change anything.

                Harry grips Liam’s shirt, “I just wish I could see you.” he confesses brokenly.

                “I know baby,” Liam whispers in his ear and then kisses it. His voice sounds wet and Harry can feel tears grazing the side of his face that aren’t his, “I know you do, baby.”

                “I’m s-sorry I’m a m-mess,” he mumbles. Liam shakes his head against Harry’s.

                “Harry, you’re perfect baby. You’re my dream come true,” Harry scoffs bitterly at that and sniffles his nose.

                “What man would want a whiny blind man for a boyfriend?”

                “Harry,” Liam chides.

                “Sorry,” Harry mumbles, though he still thinks his previous statement is true. Liam must see it too because Liam sighs.

                “Let’s sit down,” Liam tells him easily, and links hands with Harry, “I want to tell you a story.”

                Harry sits on the cold metal bench and Liam sits beside him with some space between them. For a few moments, Liam doesn’t say anything as Harry collects himself. When Harry wipes away the last of his tears, Liam speaks up.

                “My last boyfriend was abusive.”

                Everything within Harry shuts down. It feels like his stomach is swallowing his heart, “W-What?” he breathes out, his eyes threatening to cry more.

                Liam sighs, “Harry? Please just-I’ve been trying to tell you this for months. I need to just say this without interruptions. Please?” Harry closes his lips and ignores all the questions floating on his tongue. He reaches out and finds Liam’s thigh and keeps his hand there. Liam sighs shakily.

                “I was younger when we got together. I was eighteen and he-he was twenty-two,” he explains, “You know me, I’m a bit a kill joy,” Harry wants to dispute that. The most fun he’s ever had was with Liam, but he keeps his promise and remains silent, “I’m serious and I was always mature for my age. So to have an older man into me was like a dream come true.

                “He was great, at first. He treated me right and took me on dates. He was nice, at first. He lives in Nottingham and we did long distance for a while, especially after I started going to Uni. He’s this big shot business guy and I just…I was so intrigued by him.”

                Liam is trembling under Harry’s palm and Harry doesn’t think it’s from the cold, “We were together for almost a year when he started abusing me,” Harry stomach twists. He wants to cry but Liam needs him to be strong right now, “At first, I didn’t even know he was doing it. He belittled me, all the time and made fun of things that I liked. But I just figured he was being funny, at first. But then he just-he started insisted that get rid of things that I liked because they were childish and I was an adult so I got rid of all my stuff he didn’t like.

                “Then it was a matter of dressing me the way he wanted me to look. I, uh, like comfortable stuff, you know-flannels and sweaters and jeans. My ex, he wanted me to dress up in work shirts and slacks. My hair had to be longer, he said he liked my hair long and if I brought up cutting it off, he’d shoot that down. He liked me clean shaven and if my cheeks even had a hint of stubble, he’d nag me until I shaved it. And not like teasing nagging, he was always serious. It got to the point where I shaved my face twice a day, just to make sure he was happy.”

                Harry frowns. He loves Liam’s stubble. He loves the way it feels on his hands. He also loves it clean shaved too. Harry doesn’t want to change one thing about Liam so he can’t figure how anyone else would want him to change too.

                “It started getting worse from then on,” Liam mumbles, “He’d call me all the time, and if I missed a call from him he’d yell my ear off and threaten to break up with me. Which at the time fucking terrified me. He had to know where I was at all hours of the day. At first, he wouldn’t let me talk to my friends unless he was in the room. Then he would sit with me while I talked with my family. He decided when I could and couldn’t see my friends and family and I just…let him do that to me.”

                Liam sighs and then sniffles. Harry, wanting to respect Liam’s wishes, squeezes Liam’s thigh. Liam takes his hand and holds tightly.

                “He started dictating everything I could eat. I couldn’t eat sweets or junk food. If I misbehaved or did something without permission he wouldn’t let me eat for a day or two,” Harry’s stomach clinches at that, “And-like, he’d withhold sex from me if I was ‘bad’ or whatever. And towards the end, I never enjoyed the sex-it became about getting him off and making him feel good. He need cared about me or what I wanted. I just-God-”

                Liam lets out a labored breath, “I-I thought that was love. I thought that he loved me, I really did. But now I look back and I’m-God, I’m so fucking ashamed, Harry. I feel so stupid that I didn’t leave sooner. I-I, eventually I knew that it was wrong and I was letting him treat me like shit. He humiliated me time and time again and I just let him use me like I was his toy or something, God! I was with him for nearly three years and I never loved him, I feared him. And that’s so fucked up and I’m s-so mad that I didn’t leave him sooner! I wasted so many years on him and I-I let him control me! Fuck I’m so ashamed.”

                “Breathe, Liam,” Harry tells him softly, his own voice cracking. Liam’s hurting and it’s because someone hurt him so badly in the past. God, this whole thing makes Harry sick.

                Liam breathes in and out a few times before going on, “Last year, in the fall term, I took this humanities course. T-There was this girl in my class, named Ava. She was so nice, H-real lovely. We became friends quickly. My ex had just gotten promoted so he was working more and his hold on me had loosened up a little so we were able to revise together. Ava was um-it was easy to talk to her and I just let it slip out one day. I said something about how I had to call my boyfriend soon or he’d get mad at me. She figured it out, not all of it, but she picked up on things that my friends and family didn’t see.

                “Ava told me how she was in an abusive relationship too. Her ex beat her up and she-she showed me some of her scares and fuck, Haz,” Liam lets out a soft sob, “Ava told me some of what she went through and it scared the shit out of me. M-My ex, he didn’t-he never hit me but when I talked to Ava about all the stuff he did to me, she explained to me that he was emotional abusive. She helped me a lot, she convinced me to tell my friends and family. She, along with Louis, helped me realized that I needed to break up with my ex, which I did almost a year ago now. She helped me so much H.”

                Harry smiles fondly, “Where is Ava now?”

                “Somewhere in the states, Florida I think. She was offered an internship in the spring and she took it. We still keep in touch. She knows about you and she thinks you’re lovely.” Harry blushes a little.

                “What happened next?” Harry ponders.

                “Lots of therapy,” Liam says heavily, “lots of getting over guilt. I felt guilty for not telling anyone and I know Louis and my mum felt terrible for not noticing anything. When I broke up with my ex, Louis was there, and so was Andy and a few other of my mates. They basically threatened to kick his arse if he ever contacted me again. Thankfully, he hasn’t popped back into my life. Lou and I moved out of the dorms and into a flat because Lou was afraid my ex would try to come and find me.” Harry thinks back to when him and Liam were just mates and Liam asked him to touch his face.

                “That’s why you buzzed your hair, yeah? To get over him?” Harry concludes.

                “Yeah,” Liam confirms weakly, “God I just. My hair was so unruly and gross and-every time I looked in the mirror it reminded me of him and I just-” Liam stops and lets out a shutter breath, “One morning I said fuck it and I shaved it all off. I felt so liberated for the first time in ages, H.”

                Harry nods, his emotions caught in his throat, “I’m s-sorry babe.” Liam sniffs.

                “The point of telling you this is that I know what it’s like to feel worthless and weak,” Harry hears Liam shuffle in his spot as he turns to him. He cups Harry’s face, “But baby, you’re so strong and kind and the most selfless person I know. You’re my hero-”

                “Liam,” Harry protests weakly. But Liam goes on.

                “You are, baby. And God, I hate to think that you feel like you’re a burden to me or to anyone. Harry, even if you could see, I would still do anything and everything I could do for you. It’s not a burden if you’re doing something for someone you love.”

                Harry’s heart flutters like bird wings in his chest. A wonderstruck smile laces on his lips, “You love me?”

                “Yeah,” Liam sighs disappointedly, “Fuck, I had this big plan to tell you that I love you. I planned on telling you when we celebrated Christmas, just the two of us. I was gonna make it special and certainly not when we’re both already covered in tears,” Harry giggles at that and Liam squeezes Harry’s hand, “But, fuck, I love you Harry. I love you so fucking much. I love every little bit of you, even the things you won’t let me see.”

                Harry swallows tightly, guilt taking over his senses.

                Liam sighs, “Babe, I don’t want you to feel bad, okay? It’s your body, you have every right to show me parts of it or not. I won’t force you and God knows I don’t want you to think that I own you because I don’t. You’re your own person, H and I love every bit of you. If I never see your eyes I’ll be okay with that, just don’t do anything for me because you feel like you have to. I don’t, I won’t control you Harry. I won’t do that to you.”

                “Fuck Li,” Harry breaths out, his voice weak. He turns and reaches his hand out. After a second, he finds Liam’s face and cups it in his palm, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Liam you’re the sweetest, most patient man I’ve ever met. And we’ve been dating for a while and Hell, you love me. I know you do, but-I’m just,” Harry sighs, “my eyes…I don’t want you to think I’m ugly.”

                Liam whimpers painfully at that, “Babe-”

                “What if,” Harry lets out a soft breath, “what if you see them, and you don’t want to be with me anymore?”

                “Harry,” Liam breathes out, scandalized. Harry shakes his head.

                “No, Li. I’m serious. I-I dunno what my eyes look like, obviously, but like…what if they’re gross or scary looking? I just-my glasses are my shield and…I don’t know what behind them.”

                Liam briskly kisses his lips, fast and sure. Harry eases into Liam’s lips and cups his boyfriend’s face. There are wet lines on Liam’s cheeks and Harry lets out a tiny sob at that.

                “Listen, H, please,” Liam breathes out desperately a second later, “Fuck, babe. I want you to feel comfortable around me, I do. And I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to do. But I will not sit here and let you talk shit about yourself. I-I can’t do that, love. I know you feel that way but I lok at you and I think every bit of you is beautiful and I love you, Harry. God H, I know you have no idea what you look like but every time I see you heart patters in my chest because you’re truly stunning.”

                Harry shakes his head, “I don’t believe you.”

                “I know you don’t, love,” Liam says, and Harry can practically hear a sad smile is drawn on his face, “I know it must be hard to feel beautiful when you don’t know what you look like. But H, just know that I think you’re stunning. And I’ll tell you that every single day because I love you.”

                Harry grins sheepishly, “You love me.”

                “You don’t have to say it back!” Liam insists, “I know it’s a lot to take in but like-I mean it babe,” Liam kisses Harry sweetly then strokes his cheeks, “I love you.”

                Harry’s cheeks flare up, “You’re too good, Liam James Payne. I just-I hope I make you feel this good, I really hope so,” he sighs with concern.

                “Harry,” Liam breathes out softly, “Babe, no-you,” his thumbs strokes Harry’s cheeks and scoffs fondly, Harry can hear his smile, “You make me feel like every single color is pulsing in my veins, all at once.”

                Harry grins, one of relief and adoration. He can’t express his thoughts, not in words so. Harry simply tucks himself into Liam’s chest and holds tightly onto his boyfriend’s body. He smirks into the chest, Liam’s heartbeat ranging loud in his ear. He can hear all the colors, and Harry thinks that’s way better then being able to see them.

~~~

                Harry is fidgety back in his flat on campus.

                Winter break is nearly over, but there’s still one thing left to celebrate: the belated Christmas gift exchange between Harry and Liam. It’s the middle of January, but Harry wanted his and Liam’s first Christmas to be somewhat private. He wants this night just for the two of them, not under the peering stares of their families. The only eyes Harry wants on him is Liam’s, now and possibly for forever.

                So Harry does his best to keep his flat Christmas-y. His mum said when she dropped him off earlier in the day that Niall kept the lights up in their flat before the hols started. He has his mum flip on the switch and according to her, the room looks magically. Harry doesn’t know much about what magically looks like, but it smells like Christmas for sure. There’s a candle on melting plate in the corner of the room, filling the room with Earthy pine scents with a hint of cinnamon.

                It smells like Christmas morning.

                Harry has just finished setting up the sugar biscuits on the coffee table when there’s a knock on the door.

                “Come in,” He yells and the door opens.

                “Wow,” Liam breathes out and Harry smiles foolishly.

                They’ve been apart for a couple of weeks. After what started out as a disastrous beginning of Harry’s stay at the Payne household, the rest of his stay was simply lovely. He’s grown quite fond of Liam’s mum and his sisters. Geoff is easy to love too. They’re all so nice and funny, Harry found himself smiling for most of the week.

                But when Harry’s mum picked him up, Liam hugged Harry for nearly twenty minutes because they wouldn’t see each other for weeks. Liam had whispered him promises of talking to him every day, which they did. But it wasn’t the same; Harry couldn’t feel Liam. He loves to feel Liam, and now he’s able to do so.

                Harry hears a soft thud near the front of the room and then steps coming towards him. He inhales Liam’s familiar cologne and feels welcoming hands on his hips. Harry knows every groove of Liam’s hands and he grins from the touch.

                “God, I missed you baby,” Liam whispers lowly, his voice leaving Harry’s heart fluttering. He wraps his arms around Liam’s neck.

                “Liam,” he rasps, “I missed you too, so bloody much.” Liam scoffs and pecks his lips swiftly. It’s short, but Harry’s mind is reeling from it. Liam draws back, his fingers tracing lovingly on Harry’s lower back.

                “We’re together now, yeah? We’ve got tonight just to ourselves,” he says in a scheming tone. Harry smirks and so happy that they’ve planned this. Niall’s not set to come back to the flat until tomorrow night. They’ve got an empty flat for an entire day, and Harry is beyond thrilled for this.

                “Yeah,” he smirks, “I, um, got stuff to make hot coco and there are cookies on the table,” he frowns, “I wish we had a fireplace. Nothing like a warm fire to make a proper Christmas.”

                Liam chuckles, “You’re a bloody furnace, H. You keep me warm and toasty all the time.” Harry blushes madly as Liam kisses his forehead, “Now what’s this about hot coco?”

                And their night together begins with steam hot cups of coco on the couch and classic Christmas movies on the telly. Liam narrates what’s going on over the dialogue happening on the TV, and though Harry knows these movies by heart and doesn’t need Liam to describe what’s happening for him, Harry stays quiet because he loves Liam’s voice. He loves hearing Liam take a deep breath and go on about what Father Christmas is doing on the telly. He moves with Liam’s laughter and Harry loves the sensation.

                Their lips are stained with chocolatey goodness. They feed each other the sugar biscuits until neither one can move, only to peck crumbs off of each other’s lips. Liam’s hands never leave Harry’s body and Harry is more than alright with this.

                “Okay,” Liam says as the third classic Christmas movie, Frosty the Snowman, draws to an end, “time for presents,” he mumbles in between kisses to Harry’s scalp. Harry stiffens a bit, but sits up and lets Liam leave the couch. He plays with the sleeves to his jumper as Liam moves about the room, “I assume that the present next to your door is for me,” Harry hears Liam stop in front of him, “Harry, darling, what’s wrong?”

                Harry sighs, “I’m sorry.”

                “What on Earth have you to be sorry for?” Liam chuckles as he rejoins Harry on the couch.

                “I…My present for you-I got it before…before you told me about your shitty ex and,” Harry gulps, “I feel bad about it.”

                Liam pauses and then says lowly, “Harry, dear. Whatever it is, like, I’m sure it’s fine. I’ll probably love it so don’t worry about it.”

                Guilt still twists at Harry’s stomach and he can’t reply. Liam sighs.

                “Can I open it, babe? Please? I’m dying to see what you got me?” Liam sounds so genuinely excited and if Harry were to feel Liam’s face, he’s probably got the biggest smile on his face. Harry puffs out a small breath and nods weakly. Liam kisses Harry’s cheek and seconds later, Harry hears paper being torn apart. Harry waits on baited breath as the soft sounds of a box lid being open and then Liam’s tiny gasp.

                “Oh Harry,” he sighs, “Oh darling I love it!” Harry winces.

                “I just-I liked the feeling of it, ya know?” Harry tries to explain himself, “I-I just kept thinking about how it’d feel on you. I was selfishly thinking about how much I wanted you to wear it just so I could touch it. It has so many patterns and it feels so soft and you get cold easily and I thought this jumper felt the warmest Liam…” Harry frowns.

                “Harry,” Liam sighs, sounding happy, “I love it! I swear I do!”

                Harry sighs, “But, like, didn’t your…your ex, like, make you wear stuff you didn’t want to?” he lets out a low breath, “I don’t-I don’t want you to feel like I’m like him because I’m not.”

                “I know that love,” Liam insists. He leans in and kisses Harry’s lips gently, Harry’s too ashamed to partake in it, “H, you…my ex forced me to wear certain clothes against my will. He’d buy he clothes but it wasn’t out of love, it was so he could have more control over me,” He cups Harry’s face and briskly kisses the tip of his nose, “darling I know you got this for me as act of love. You said so yourself I get cold a lot-you’re always looking out for me, dear. And I will proudly wear this jumper every day.”

                Harry bites his lip, “Are you sure?” Liam nods against Harry’s head.

                “I love it, truly,” Liam says sincerely, and brushes his lips against Harry’s once more, “thank you dear.”

                “Okay,” Harry breathes out, relaxed, “now where’s my present?” Liam chuckles and hands Harry a tiny box. Harry’s fingers run along the edges before he frowns and shakes it a bit. Something rattles inside the box and Harry grins like a child.

                “Come on now,” Liam urges lightly, “open it.”

                Harry grins as his fingers find the seam at the top of the box. He peels off the paper slowly, wanting to savor this moment. He throws the wrapping paper to the side and his fingers curl over the top of the box. Once Harry opens it, his fingers trace the inside until he feels something cool to the touch. It appears to be a necklace, Harry’s thumb rubs on the rugged chain. He pulls it from the box and places it in his cupped hand. There’s an oval shaped pendent on it and Harry frowns as his fingers glide over the surface. He gasps as he recognizes strategically placed dots.

                “L-Liam,” Harry breathes out. Liam chuckles softly and leans in to kiss Harry’s face.

                “Do you like it, darling?” he questions, but he sounds like he knows the answer. Harry swallows thickly and nods.

                “It says your name,” he rasps, his thumb dancing over the dotted letters again, “I-I, can you put it on me, please?” Liam chuckles fondly.

                “It has magnetic clasps,” Liam explains as he takes the necklace from Harry’s palm, “I figured it’d be easier for you because those darn regular clasps are tricky,” Harry feels the chain from the necklace on his neck as his boyfriend places his gift on Harry. A second later, he hears a snap as the two clasps connect and Liam kisses Harry’s neck.

                Harry’s fingers reach up to his chest. There, sitting just above the valley of his chest, was the oval pendent that bore Liam’s name in braille. Harry thumb sweeps over the letters over and over, emotion filling his senses.

                “Darling,” Liam prompts kindly, his hand rubbing Harry’s side, “Are you okay? Do you not like it?” Harry’s lips tremble as he shakes his head.

                “N-No, Li-I love it, really,” he grins softly, “Thank you so much.” Liam smirks into Harry’s cheek and wraps his arms around him from behind. He sways Harry for a moment and then comments.

                “I’m happy you like it,” he whispers, his thumbs stroking Harry’s wrists, “I just-I know it can’t be easy darling. I can’t imagine how difficult your life is at times. I want-I just want to make everything easier for you, but you’re so bloody stubborn and independent that you won’t let me do that,” Harry grins softly at Liam’s chuckle. It becomes quiet once more, and Liam kisses Harry’s neck repeatedly for no reason at all, other then he wants to and Harry wants his lips to never leave his skin.

                “I know you feel like you’re alone in all this,” Liam whispers sadly and Harry freezes, “I can’t imagine what you go through in a day. I know I’ll never fully understand it babe, but I wanted to give you this so you know that I’m here for you, H. I’ll always be here for you,” he kisses the shell of Harry’s ear, “You’ll never be alone ever again.”

                Harry sniffles as Liam’s fingers lock with Harry’s over the pendant. He turns his head the tiniest bit and his lips meet Liam’s. The angle’s odd but its Liam’s lips so naturally it was perfect. Harry’s thoughts made his brain spin.

                Harry’s always been alone. He was always his own sentinel; he kept his guard up at all time. His sunglasses were his shield and his walking cane was his sword, ready to strike at any time. Harry’s always needed protection because he’s always been fighting this battle on his own, by himself.

                And then along came Liam. 

                Liam came in a mere few months before and it always seemed like he was always fighting for Harry. Liam is a force of a thousand armies and he fights only under the command of Harry, for Harry. Liam’s his sentinel now too, Harry knows this. He knows that Liam respects his independency but he’s always right there for Harry whenever he needs him. There has never been a person in Harry’s life that is always there for Harry that wasn’t related to him.

                Harry most of the time feels like a burden because of his disability. He feels bad because his mum has to pick out his clothes still and Gemma’s always protecting him instead of the other way around. But with Liam, he feels needed and loved. When he’s with Liam, bothersome is the last thing Harry feels. When Harry’s with Liam, life isn’t so lonely or dark.

                “L-Li?” Harry whispers. He turns his head and somehow Liam’s lips are there. His lips taste like sugary cookies and decedent chocolate but overall, it’s just Liam that lingers on Harry’s tongue. He twists himself around to get a better angle and Liam guides him. Harry follows as Liam pulls them down to the length of the couch. Liam’s hands travel down Harry’s back and Harry gasps into Liam’s lips as those strong hands massage his arse. He feels Liam’s smirk against his lips and his hardening dick against his leg. It makes Harry let out a small moan and Liam chuckles as draws back. A second later Harry feels Liam’s thumb brushing his hair off his face.

                “I take it you like your present then, yeah?” he says lowly and incredibly amused.

                Before thinking, Harry breathes out, “I want you.” Harry feels Liam freeze beneath him.

                “You’ve got me, love,” he insists and Harry nearly groans in frustration.

                “N-No, like. Um,” Harry feels his cheeks heat up as his hand grazing Liam’s chest, “I _want_ you,” he emphasizes, silently pleading that Liam gets it.

                “Babe,” Liam sighs softly, his hands reaching up to cup Harry’s face, “are you sure? There’s no rush, I promise.”

                “You love me,” Harry says simply. He smiles for Liam’s sake, “I know that. I trust you and I want you.” Liam gulps thickly and Harry smirks knowingly.

                “I want you, H,” Liam admits, his fingers raking into Harry’s curls, “I’ll always want you.” Harry smiles dopily.

                “Kiss me?” he pleads softly.

                Liam playfully leans down and pecks the tip of Harry’s nose. He laughs beautifully at Harry’s grumpy whine.

                “Not like that, Li!” he pouts and Liam’s laughter turns into a soft coo. He kisses Harry properly and Harry smirks into the lips. Liam sits up and grips Harry’s thighs steadily as he stands up slowly. Harry chuckles against his lips, “Where are you taking me?” he mumbles lowly and grins slyly.

                “Want you to be comfortable,” Liam rasps out, and brushes his nose against Harry’s cheek, “want to make this good for you.” Harry preens shyly, his heart fluttering madly in his chest.

                He tucks his head on Liam’s shoulder and lets himself be swept away by Liam’s current.

~~~

                When Liam lays Harry on his bed, he doesn’t stop kissing him.

                It’s like he physically cannot stop kissing him. Ever since Liam told his boyfriend that he loves him, something inside of him has gone a bit mad. He can’t seem to get enough of Harry; Liam suspects it’s partly because of the overwhelming adoration he as for this man and partly because he’s had to hide his affection for so long.

                Now, Harry has known that Liam loves him beyond comprehension. Harry’s laid out on his impossibly soft bed with his hands latched in Liam’s hair to deepen the kiss. Liam can’t focus on any one thing because Harry is everywhere. His skin seers under Harry’s touch as he lets his hands touch him anywhere Harry wants to. He tastes like everything sweet and he smells heavenly. Liam’s not sure if it’s even possible to become addicted to another human being.

                And Liam thinks that Harry’s the perfect person to become addicted to.

                Liam draws back because he just has to see Harry. He’s met with the sight of Harry’s puffy lips, a shade or so darker. He smirks to himself as Harry tugs on his jumper’s collar.

                “O-Off,” he demands softly. Liam likes that idea very much and quickly rids his jumper and the shirt under it. He lays over Harry and kisses him tenderly as his hands dance under the end of Harry’s jumper. Harry whines and backs off from the kiss, his lips pouting, “why are you so slow, Payne?”

                Chuckling, Liam tells him, “Don’t want to rush this.” Liam watches as dusty rose blush creeps up on Harry’s cheeks before his boyfriend leans up and kisses him briskly.

                Liam takes his time undressing Harry. Each newly exposed area of skin gets littered with Liam’s kisses and mumbled praises spread over Harry’s pale skin. He nibbles up Harry’s chest as he drags the shirt upwards. Harry lifts his arms up and Liam pulls the shirt over his head gently, being mindful of Harry’s glasses. He kisses Harry’s lips because they look too tempting and Liam can’t possible resist his gorgeous boyfriend.

                Eventually, Liam gets them stripped down to their pants and they lazily kiss each other for ages. Harry ruts himself against Liam’s abs as they snog slowly, his hands freely roaming Liam’s back. Liam’s cock is hard and pressed against Harry’s squirming thigh. Their moans are swallowed into each others’ mouths and Liam feels on fire. Feeling how turned on his boyfriend is makes Liam feel alive.

                Harry is quiet, only whimpering a little bit when Liam’s teeth drags over his jaw, his teeth marking up his skin. He nibbles on the center of Harry’s chest, just where the pendent with Liam’s name resides and leaves a bright pink mark there. Liam kisses down his torso and marks Harry’s skin with his teeth and kisses and praises. Harry’s body jerks at each touch as Liam leaves love bites just above his belly button and on his left hipbone. Liam secretly hopes these flawless marks stay on Harry’s body forever.

                “L-Li,” Harry breathlessly whines. Liam stops sucking a mark on Harry’s inner thigh and looks up to his gorgeous boyfriend. Harry’s long curls are damped with sweat and slicked back and out of his lovely face. His chest is heaving wildly, and half a dozen bright pink marks litter his body. Liam smirks at the sight, “Get ‘em off.”

                Liam chuckles softly at Harry’s desperate plea, “Okay, okay,” he turns his head back to Harry’s thigh and kisses it sweetly, “whatever you want dear.” Liam’s hand reaches for Harry’s pants and goes to tug I down but Harry’s hand stops his.

                “No, L-Li,” he wheezes out. Liam frowns.

                “Then what-”

                “My glasses,” Harry rasps, his voice high and labored, “P-Please just-take my glasses off.”

                Liam freezes for a half a moment before moving up. He hovers over Harry’s face, his hand cupping it gently, “Are you sure love? I just-want you to be comfortable-”

                “I am comfortable,” Harry insists, “just-I wanna. I trust you-I do. I don’t want anything between us and these bloody glasses are between us. And they’re hurting me a bit, if I’m honest.”

                “Babe,” Liam says, sounding hesitant. Harry flashes a true smile and turns to kiss Liam’s palm.

                “You love me,” he says surely.

                “I do,” Liam confirms. He takes Harry’s hand and places it onto his own heart, “I love you with everything I got.”  

                Harry smirks up at him, “I know that. And I know that…no matter what my eyes look like you’ll love me. So take them off, babe.”

                Liam nods to himself and leans down to kiss Harry tenderly. Harry keeps his hand in Liam’s hair when they separate to keep him close and Liam doesn’t want to be anywhere. He’s face is a hair above Harry’s when he pulls the sunglasses off of Harry’s eyes.

                The first thing he sees is the brightest shade of emerald green imaginable. It takes Liam’s breath away. He’s known Harry for six months now and has never seen his eyes. He’s thought about it though al lot. He pondered over the size and shape of Harry’s eyes and of course what color they are. He figured they’d be brown since Harry’s sister’s eyes are brown but no. They are the loveliest shade of green and it a beautifully welcomed surprise.

                There’s a glossy sheen over Harry’s eyes, like stain glass windows. The whites of Harry’s eyes are a bit hazy and though these eyes are starring right at him Liam knows he can’t see him. But God it feels like he can. Liam curses his emotions for getting the best of him and damns his lips for trembling but he can’t help it. Harry’s the most beautiful man he’s ever met and now he’s seen every bit of him. He’s finally seeing the entire masterpiece that is Harry Styles and Liam is just in awe.

                “S-Say somethin’,” Harry says timidly. Liam smirks fondly as he leans forward and kisses the spot on his nose right in between his eyes.

                “You’re beautiful babe. You’re eyes are stunning.” Liam tells him softly Harry’s eyes dart downward.

                “You better not be lying Payne,” He whispers.

                “I’m not darling,” Liam pecks his lips softly until Harry moves his lips against his, “Babe, your eyes are lovely, really beautiful. I’m so-God, I feel so lucky I get to see them,” he cups Harry’s face, “You trust me yeah? I’d never lie to you dear.”

                Harry flickers his eyes up to Liam and grins shyly, “Yeah, yeah. Okay-I just. Please, I want you so bad.” Liam’s thumb brushes over Harry’s cheek.

                “How do you want this, babe?” A cute blush creeps up Harry’s cheeks.

                “Want you inside me Li,” he rasps lowly and Liam’s swallows thickly, “I’ve, uh. That’s all I could think about was us and you and this for ages now.”

                “Me too,” Liam’s voice cracks a bit at the end and Harry grins up at him, “Okay, yeah. Whatever you want babe. I’m all yours.”

                Harry’s eyes widen, “I’m yours too.”

                Liam takes care of Harry and fingers him slowly. He can tell Harry’s nervous and tense and Liam kisses his neck and murmurs assurance in his ear. Harry’s told him before that he’s tried fingering himself in the past but it didn’t feel right to him. Now though, as Liam slowly slips in a third finger, Harry’s panting heavily. He whines when Liam’s fingers brushes against his prostate and his body shakes as Liam draws his three fingers in and out of him quickly until Harry begs for Liam.

                Harry puts the condom on Liam himself because Liam needs Harry to know that he wouldn’t deceive him. He strokes Liam’s painfully hard dick a few times, making Liam hiss. They kiss as Harry lies back down on the mattress and Liam follows his lips mindlessly. Liam double checks with Harry to make sure that he is indeed ready and that he wants this. Harry says he does surely and that’s all Liam needs to hear.

                It’s almost painful when Liam slowly pushes in. Harry makes a straggled gasp and clings to Liam desperately. Liam stops halfway through just to steady himself and to give Harry a break. He kisses the lone tears the slip down Harry’s cheeks and tells him he’s doing good, so good. Liam just wants this to go well for Harry. He wants to take care of Harry and make him feel incredible. But he knows how painful sex can be at first. So he waits until Harry asks him to move.

                Liam’s thrusts start out slowly and shallow. There’s a wince on Harry’s face and tiny strained whimpers that barely leave his lips. But still, Harry doesn’t tell Liam to stop and Liam fucks his boyfriend timidly. He keeps his head pressed against Harry the entire time and curls his hand around Harry’s. They kiss sloppily with Liam’s eyes glued on Harry’s. He just, he can’t look away from them. They’re stunning and now he’s certain that every single thing about Harry is stunning.

                When Liam hits Harry’s prostate, Harry’s entire body shakes. He begs for more and Liam gives that to him with quicker, more precise trusts. He fucks his boyfriend with every ounce of passion he’s got, spurred on by Harry’s hand curled tightly in his hair and his high whines and breaths in his ear. It doesn’t surprise Liam one bit when Harry rasps out that he’s close because Liam is too. He curls his palm around Harry dick and pumps it until Harry comes, his body lifting up and into Liam’s. Liam grunts a second later and comes inside Harry.

                They breathlessly lie in bed to catch their breaths. Liam slips out of Harry slowly and throws the condom away. He wipes the sweat off of Harry’s forehead with a tissue and peppers kisses all over his face. He’s quiet and Liam’s not sure how to take that. He thinks briefly that Harry hated it, but that thought is banished when Harry pulls Liam into his chest and hugs him tightly. Liam takes a relieved breath and snuggles into Harry’s body.

                “Liam?” Harry asks later on when they’re cuddled up. Their skin is still pink and hot but there are pleasant smiles on their lips. Liam’s hand stops from where it’s gliding over Harry’s tummy.

                “Yes, love?”

                “What color are my eyes?”

                Liam is only slightly caught off guard. He lifts his head up from Harry’s chest, “No one told you before?”

                Harry shakes his head, “I wouldn’t them.” Liam’s eyes scan over Harry’s. A lovely image comes to mind.

                “Your eyes are green,” Liam tells him, “they’re like-like the grass in the morning full of dew. Have you felt that before love?” Harry smiles happily, his eyes somehow shimmering.

                “Yeah,” he chuckles softly, “My mum would yell at me because I used to make grass angels in our garden when there was dew. I guess I stained my trousers a lot as a kid.”

                Liam smirks at the imagine, “That’s what your eyes look like, babe. They’re green and bright and playful.” A fond smile twitches over Harry’s lips.

                “You’re getting too good at describing colors, Payne,” Liam scoffs and kisses him sweetly.

                Later on, Liam’s nearly asleep on Harry’s chest. Just as he’s about to slip into slumber, Harry’s hushed voice speaks up.

                “I love you, Liam,” Harry confesses, “I love you so damn much.”

                And Liam smirks against his chest, letting Harry know that he heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> ***PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THANKS!***  
> My main blog is snapbacklilo.tumblr.com and my writing blog is thequietquill.tumblr.com  
> Idk when I'll post the last part....  
> Take care! :)


End file.
